


The Last Kiss

by WinterAsh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blood, Death, Demons, Ghost love, Gore, Horror, Humor, M/M, Paranormal, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, a semi-famous novelist, moves into an old, isolated house in hopes of being inspired to write, but in the end winds up with more than he bargained for with the ghost of a young man and a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta ivelostmyselfsomewhere (on tumblr) who made my story sparkle and a gigantic thank you to my lovely artist, figdrawsthings for their gorgeous art.
> 
> Link to artist: http://figdrawsthings.tumblr.com
> 
> Link to Art http://figdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/110410645491/for-the-sabriel-big-bang-the-last-kiss-by
> 
> Link to Beta because they deserve love: http://ivelostmyselfsomewhere.tumblr.com

Chapter 1

The sun glared through the windscreen and caused the blond man to shield his eyes with his hand.

“Someone turn down the sun.” He muttered before knocking the aviator sunglasses perched on his head back on his nose. 

The visor was useless at his height, shielding more of his forehead than anything so he pushed it back up and continued on, squinting at the road ahead. It was deserted because it was early morning and he was rushing to his new house before the movers arrived. He had gotten the cheapest of the cheap and he didn’t trust them with his belongings. 

He reached for his cup of coffee, which was on the verge of being cold and wrinkled his nose as he dumped the rest of it in his mouth before reaching for the jolly rancher in the passenger seat to get rid of the taste. 

“Almost there, buddy.” He said, lovingly petting the dash of his yellow sixty-five Volkswagen beetle. “Then you can rest, you hunk of junk.” 

He was near his destination when he decided to stop by the local gas station - all he had was sweets and he might appreciate something not sweet for dinner. He filled his tank, grabbed a few instant noodle cups and hopped back into his car. 

He pulled out and made his way down the lonely stretch of road, slowing as he pulled on to a winding dirt road.He hoped his baby would make it down the winding, bumpy road. It was about ten minutes before he pulled up to his new home. He turned off the engine and climbed out of the low vehicle, gently tapping the roof with a sighed, “Good job, darling.”

He let his eyes take in his new house once again. It was a simple house built in the early nineteen-hundreds, two stories with an attic and wrap around porch. It’s exterior was a pale flaking yellow that needed to be retouched badly. The brown shutters had seen better days and some were hanging dangerously - he’d have to fix those. The porch had been a matching brown at one time but now was nearly rotted through in places. He carefully made his way up the steps, making sure not to go near any of the holes in it. He was so happy his brother, a carpenter, had promised to help him fix it up because it was beautiful, though in disrepair.

He slid the key into the lock in the heavy door and unlocked it, pushing it open and was met with a wall of musty air. No one had lived in the house in years and no matter how much the real estate agent had tried to febreeze it to death, it didn’t cover the scent of neglect. He closed the door behind himself and took it in. He could still feel some residual warmth from the previous family - an ability he preferred not to talk about.

He looked down at original hardwood floors that desperately needed to be cleaned and looked around the house. The walls were a dirty white with a floral banner along the molding on the ceiling; to the right were stairs that went to the second floor, to the left, a hallway running the length of the house. The wooden stairs, once polished but now covered in dust were underwhelming. He walked down the hall and peeked into the room on his left to see a large room with space on the right partitioned off, making a smaller room. Living room and his office he decided there and then. He walked a few steps to the kitchen on the right, thankful beyond belief that the appliances came with the house - even though they were old they worked. He set his food on the counter and opened the window above the sink, smiling as cedar scented air drifted in.He got to work opening windows on this floor before bounding up stairs to take care of the windows up there. He’d just opened one facing the front of the house when he saw the moving truck rumbling up to the house. He sighed in relief and hurried downstairs, making sure everything was prepared for the movers and that they knew where not to step on the porch

They wouldn’t let him help, much to his chagrin, but he kept quiet for once; not wanting to piss off the people holding his stuff. He may have been a prankster, but he knew when not to piss people off and when they were holding his possessions was one of those times. He directed the movers from his perch on the porch railing, hoping to every god imaginable it wouldn’t give out on him - the last thing he needed was a broken neck. 

“This is the last of it, Laufeyson.”

“Just Gabriel jeez, and thanks.”

He pulled the lollipop stick from his mouth, flicking it to the ground as he hopped off the railing, reaching for his wallet as the movers finished, tipping them and heading in to start unpacking. 

His first order of business was hooking up his microwave so he could eat some noodles- it was way past lunch time now and he was famished. He turned on the tap and immediately recoiled as it spluttered before spewing out brown water.

“I really should have let the water run, gross.” He was insanely happy that he hadn’t put his cup under the water just yet.

\--

“Oh god, I did not sign up for this much exercise.” Gabriel hissed, stretching and popping his back after dropping a box of toiletries in the giant upstairs bathroom. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to go out to the hallway to get to it; it had bedroom access as well as hallway.

He pulled out his cellphone to check the time, deflating as he saw it was long past ten in the evening. He flopped heavily onto the bed as he looked at the bars, pouting to see that there was no service.  
“Wait, she said there was service here! What a load of shit.” Gabriel groused, lifting his hand up and laughing when it suddenly showed three bars. “Please work.” He prayed, scrambling to the window to call his brother.

“Novak.”

“Baby bro! How’s it hanging?”

“How is what hanging?”

Gabriel stifled a laugh, picturing his literal minded brother’s confused expression as he looked down at his nails. “What’re you doing, kiddo? I just settled in enough for today, I’ll continue tomorrow obviously.”

“I’m working in the office, covering for your missing ass in a meeting.”

Gabriel sighed, “Thanks for that, Cassie. I’m sure I can get the spark out here to write my next novel.”

“I’m amazed you can stay that long away from human contact and attention.”

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head and fighting the urge to walk over to the bed, knowing he’d lose the connection if he did so. 

“Is there a reason you called me, Gabriel?”

“Thought you’d like to know that your favourite brother moved in and didn’t get lynched by the movers.”

“You’re my only brother Gabriel.” Castiel muttered, the shuffling of papers coming across the phone line, along with the squeak of Cas’ chair. “Are we done? I’d like to finally go home.”

“All right, be careful bro; never know when someone’s in the backseat.” 

“I can take care of myself, Gabriel. Good night.”

Gabriel pouted at his phone before tossing it next to his mattress, which was laying on the floor. No way in hell was he putting together the frame tonight.

He looked out the window as he reached for his pants and shrugged - no one was going to see him out here, what did it matter if he slept in the buff and changed in front of the window.

He undressed, dumping his clothes on the floor and collapsed on his bed, he was beyond tired by this point. It only took a little tossing and turning before he was out like a light. 

\--

The room was illuminated by moonlight when he walked in. He stayed at the foot of the bed for a moment before gradually making his way towards the headboard.

“What a beautiful man,” he whispered into the still air, reaching a hand out to gently lay on the slack cheek of the blond man passed out in the bed. He slid his hand slowly up the warm face and through the sleek blond locks when the man groaned.

As if burned, he quickly pulled his hand back and stared down owlishly as the nude man rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. He stayed perfectly still, hoping to go unnoticed, but he could tell the amber eyes were focused straight on his face and in his panic he dropped his form and fled the room as the man fell back into a deep slumber.

\--

The light stabbed him in the eyes as he turned his head while rolling over. 

“God dammit. Blinds are needed.” He grumbled, burying his face into his pillow to escape the sun.

A deep breath left him as he slowly moved to sit up, groaning as he stretched and popped his shoulders and back. His mind went back to his dream from last night. He’d been sleeping and woke to see a delectable man with long, dark hair standing over him, watching him and maybe touching him. It felt so real, but it didn’t fit into his dream of swimming with hot men and women in a pool full of skittles. Well, he could’ve fit in, but the party hadn’t been in his bedroom.

Shaking his head he hopped out of bed, snatching up his pj pants as he made his way into the large bathroom attached to his room and hallway - not like he’d have guests anyway. He opened the tap and jumped away when the water stuttered as it pushed through the air in the pipes and took that minute of gurgling and explosions to relieve his bladder. He should’ve turned on all the taps yesterday, but he had simply forgotten. After the pressure stabilized and the gross brown color went away, he turned on the shower and stepped under the lukewarm water. He washed quickly, grateful he’d thought to put his body wash and shampoo in place last night. He briefly thought about how to get the water actually hot enough to melt but discarded it, not awake enough yet to process something that complex. 

He finished up and stepped out of the bath, groaning as he realised he never brought the towels in. He kicked at a box in frustration, hurting his foot much to his displeasure. He quickly made his way through the cold house, shuffling into his room and throwing on jeans, a button down and light jacket over still damp skin. 

He pulled a chocolate bar out of his messenger bag as well as a can of pepsi before settling himself down on his sofa. “Ah, breakfast of the kings! I need to go grocery shopping.” Gabriel said to no one as he opened his can and unwrapped his chocolate.

He ate in silence, eyes sliding over to his TV on the ground and his entertainment center shoved off to the side. He wasn’t looking forward to moving that by his lonesome, nor the cleaning but that’s what his day called for. Groceries, cleaning, and moving shit. He didn’t sign up for this. He shot the crumpled chocolate wrapper at the wall and stood up, wiping his hands on his pants as he got to work.   
\--  
His face was red with exertion as he carried a particularly heavy box full of books into the guest room, dropping it in the closet. He felt the floor shake under him as it landed in it’s designated spot seconds before something hit him on the head. Cursing, he spun around to see a metal box sliding across the floor, coming to a stop by his writing desk. He rubbed his head as he strode to it, crouching down and picking up the fragile-looking metal box. He popped the catch on the box and slowly opened it, peering inside to see bits of paper. He reached in carefully and pulled the contents out, thinking to himself that he felt like he was looking at things he shouldn’t.

He pulled out an old, tattered journal and put it aside before he unraveled a few letters that seemed to have been written by a woman - Jess according to the letter - to a Sam. He didn’t read them, his nosy self apparently pushed down as he flipped through them until he found a letter at the bottom that was unaddressed and unopened. He turned it over and started at the flaky brown smear that followed the line of the envelope and, before he could realise he was doing it, he’d opened the letter and pulled out the crumpled paper. As he unfolded the letter, he jumped as a something fell out and hit the floor, skidding under his desk this time. He looked back down at the letter to see it was a mess, brown marks and smears covered the paper the simply read, “I’m so sorry Jess.”

“Wait, is this a-” He reached under his desk and felt his fingers hit something thin and pulled out an old razor blade.

“Oh god, it is a suicide note.” Gabriel whispered, quickly stuffing the blade and letter back in the envelope. It was when he was gathering the letters to shove back in the box and forget he ever saw it that he noticed a polaroid at the bottom of the box. He froze, recognizing the smiling face as the man who had stood by his bedside the night before.

“It wasn’t a dream.” He murmured, pulling the polaroid free from the box and putting the letters back in. An abrupt feeling of sadness came over him as his gaze lingered on the hauntingly beautiful man as he stood; gathering the journal, gently placing it and the picture on his desk. He continued to look at the picture before shaking his head and picking up the box, his mood lifting as suddenly as it had dropped. He walked back to the closet, box in hand and spotted the high shelf he’d have never noticed. He grabbed the shelf and lifted himself best to his ability and quickly shoved the box back on it, dropping to the floor. He took one last look at the photo and journal before going about his work, cleaning the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam stood just in the doorway as he watched the man lift himself up on the shelf to toss the box in. He felt a little thrill in his chest as the small man looked once more at his photo before bustling past him. Sam followed him through the house, watching intrigued as the man set up his laptop and started playing upbeat pop music. He had always been a sucker for electronics and he reached out to touch it, but pulled back quickly, recalling what happened last time he tried to touch an electronic device: he had fried it. 

Loud, obnoxious singing brought him out of his reverie and he looked over his shoulder to see the man singing into his broom as he danced around the house, cleaning with a flourish. He smiled and shook his head, unused to the boisterous activity in his old home. No one had lived here since his own family left after they found him - unable to handle what had happened. Sam moved forward as the blond male did a rather suggestive move on his broom when he felt the presence behind him. He quickly looked over his shoulder in time to see the black tendrils slide across the floor towards him before they wrapped around his ankles, dragging him through the floor and back to his prison.

\--

Gabriel shuffled boxes across the floor, trying his damndest to get the leaning tower into the guest room for the time being. He braced his shoulder against the boxes threatening to fall and continued to push with his foot, stopping just in time to throw his arms around the pile to steady them before they toppled to the floor. They were all full of books and he wasn’t sure if he trusted the floor enough to not bust under the book onslaught. It took a good few tries and a lot of manpower but he managed to push the stack of boxes into the far corner by the desk. He’d unpack them later- once he managed to drag the bookcases up here to reassemble. He exhaled loudly before making his way downstairs and back into his living room where he had set up the TV. It wouldn’t be connected until later that week but for now he slumped down onto the couch and set up his laptop on the coffee table. He was in the middle of setting up a document to write out the potential novel ideas out when his eyes fell onto the journal he had unconsciously brought down with him. 

He reached for it then and carefully opened the cover, surprised to see no name, just an entry. It seemed generic at first until he realised the author meticulously wrote out his days, little anecdotes that happened to him. Occasionally a photo would be between the pages and could be associated with a passage. He found himself, on more than one occasion, chuckling and thinking fondly of the kid who was writing. His pranks on his brother were marvelous, his thoughts kind, always ready to help someone. He couldn’t help but feel attached somehow to this kid. He noticed there were no stories or photos of his family though; this Jess and his friends, yes, about his school life, sure, but nothing about his family other than the pranks played on his brother. He hummed to himself, already picturing what this kid could be, any potential storylines around a kind-hearted, puppy of a boy when he saw motion in the TV screen. 

He glanced up to see a tall man standing behind him and looked over his shoulder quickly, his hair whipping around and hitting him in the eye. It was while he was cursing and shaking his hair out of his face that he saw it - the most disturbing thing he’d ever seen. A face pressed up against the TV screen but it was far from human; it was grotesque, bits of flesh hanging off the exposed bone, an endless grin that reached from ear to ear. That was all the detail his mind could register before it was gone and he let out a shuddered breath, never noticing he had held it at all.

He quickly fled from the room and into the kitchen, the entire way muttering to himself that none of this was real and that he was dreaming or hallucinating or something. He was done with the powers he’d pretended to have in childhood, there was absolutely no way he would acknowledge having them as an adult. He wouldn’t. He didn’t need to draw attention away from Cas, to protect him from the whispers anymore. This was bullshit. 

\--

He took deep, calming breaths as he reached for his phone only to see it was out of range again. Cas would kill him if he called, especially in the middle of his work day, so the logical option was out. He continued to pace back and forth, trying to work out what the hell he saw.

“Was it pareidolia? A reflection? There is no way something like that is real. The kid’s on my mind so that’s why I saw him, that one's easy.. Jeez, what am I working myself up over? Change of place, change of scenery. Probably the light playing a trick on this old man’s eyes.” He muttered, pacing the length of the kitchen. 

He exhaled before heading back into the living room, head held high. There was no way he’d believe that thing was real and to prove it he stared directly into the TV screen as he picked up his laptop before quickly exiting the room and going back into the kitchen. He pulled up his audio recording program and hit record - he had a few ideas floating in his head and he decided to get them down, making his proclamations with many flourishes. Using the program to record meant he couldn’t accidentally delete half the page when saving before closing, like he did once before. He was mid sentence walking around the kitchen and decided to look in the fridge and remembered that he’d only bought enough noodles for last night and had no food in the house since he’d eaten his last chocolate bar earlier.

He reached forward and smacked the keyboard, hoping to hell he hit the pause button but too hungry to care. He shoved his feet into his shoes and hurried out the door; nobody liked a hungry, grumpy, and slightly anxious Gabriel.  
\--

The cashier stared at him steadily as she packed the tenth giant bag of candy amongst the pre-made meals and cans that he was dropping a hundred dollars on. What? He had needs! He grabbed the five over-stuffed bags and made his way out of the store, dumping everything into the backseat of his beloved vehicle. He patted it once again, vowing to one day buy a Ferrari or a Porsche so that he could restore his baby and only take it out on nice days. His stomach rumbled and his eyes fell upon a small burger joint up the street. He decided to eat there for lunch - it’s not like there was anything pressing at home aside from his manager’s calls, the need to get at least one idea for his novel, the creepy demonic thing in his TV that fucking did not exist no matter what his eyes told his brain, and the hot as fuck dead guy.

He sighed and shook his head as he entered the joint, enjoying the smell of grease. Normally he’d prefer something sweet for meals but there was nothing of the sort on the menu outside of a milkshake. Burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake it is.

After he devoured his meal, he took a strawberry shake to go and happily made his way back to his old, out of the way house. He pulled up while humming Breakfast at Tiffany's under his breath as he sipped at his shake. Everything seemed in order as he got out of the car and began pulling the bags into the front of the car, so he could carry most of the load in one hand and carry a bag and his shake in the other. With where his house was, he didn’t feel compelled to lock the door, so he pulled up on the latch with his pinky finger and kicked open the door while singing out the chorus of the song. He always knew how to make an entrance, even if that entrance was to his empty house. His potentially haunted house, if he thought about it, which he wasn’t. 

He dropped his grocery bags unceremoniously onto the table in the kitchen and began sorting out what goes where, when he noticed his screensaver having a party on his laptop. 

“Should’ve been in sleep mode. Strange.” He murmured, wiggling his finger on the touchpad to wake it up and see the recording stopped. It would’ve only stopped if it had gone in sleep mode, which it hadn’t. 

“Whatever.”

He waved a hand dismissively at the computer and began putting away his pounds of candy haphazardly in the pantry. The pantry was gigantic, it could’ve been a long room- but it was too thin and lacked windows. He tossed all the candy on the shelf closest to the door and exited, paying little attention to the area as he walked back to his computer to check how much wasted air was now in the recording. 

“There’s no time limit so why did you stop?” He whispered as he double clicked the latest audio file and listened to his own mumbling. No matter how many times he listened to his recordings, he still screwed his face up and mouthed, ‘do I really sound like that?’ 

It was only after hearing the door close in the audio that he went to the space bar to stop it. That’s when he heard it; the creepiest, grainiest laugh he’s ever heard and it was far from human sounding.

“Thought you could distract him from my little trick, did you?”

He heard a whimper and the sound of a scuffle. Almost like someone being dragged forcefully forward. A voice far closer to the machine spoke, “Leave him alone, he’s done nothing to you! Isn’t tormenting me enough?”

“Sammy, when will you learn? You brought yourself here, thinking it’d be better to never love again and be doomed to hell. Well, Hell doesn’t exist, but this is close enough. I granted your wish, impudent child. But I grow tired of you and this one has more to give than you ever had; besides, I can’t wait to see your reaction when I break him like I did you.” The non-human voice crackled out a grainy laugh and he heard a fist hit the counter.

“I said leave him alone!”

“Enough.” Was the.. thing’s response.Then, he heard a strangled gurgle and a woosh sound before Sam fell silent.

“What have we here? What is this?” said the inhuman voice, impossibly closer, distorted even more with the nearness to the microphone.

The recording turned off and Gabriel stared owlishly at the laptop.

“Nope, nope. Did not happen! Totally a figment of my imagination! No Sammy here!”

He felt a cold sensation and weight fall heavily on his shoulder the minute he said the name and froze up. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see nothing behind him but a clear imprint on his shoulder of a hand. His heart palpitated wildly as fingers started to form, then an arm and a torso before the face appeared. The man from the photo and his dream looked at him seriously.

“Get out of here while you still can, this is no joke. It will kill you.”

Gabriel turned to face the spirit fully, his hands shaking slightly and heart racing as he came to a realization. He could only get it out as a whisper, “I can’t. I won’t. This is fucking crazy coming from me, kiddo, but I don’t think I could leave even if I wanted to.”

The ghost - Sam, he corrected - tilted his head and his eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

“I can’t fucking explain it. It’s weird, it’s strange, but I feel like I’m meant to be here to save you. Like we’re connected or something. This may sound crazy but I’m talking to a kid that’s been dead for who knows how long about some freaky demon shit! How the hell am I going to explain this to Castiel.” 

Sam continued to stare at him like he had grown another head, his eyes practically telling him he’s weird. Gabriel raised a finger and muttered, “I am not weird, you’re the dead one.” 

“I’m trying to save you here and you’re trying to play a martyr? You can’t save me.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as it sparked the fire of Gabriel’s bull headed determination to prove the other person wrong. It’s what had lead him into doing porn, had allowed him to not only write a novel but publish it and help his baby brother rescue himself. “Who says what I can or can’t do, bucko? I do things my way and if I say I want to save you then I’m doing it.”

“You’re impossible, forget this.” Sam muttered before fizzing out of his materialization and sulking back into the pantry. This guy was either insane or dropped on his head as a baby. He’s already dead, no saving to be done! Why couldn’t this idiot just listen to him?

Gabriel scowled at the spot where Sam had once stood, before snorting and going about making a snack. Make fun of him, would he? Well, he’s dead. What did he know? Gabriel can’t explain what he feels. He can’t even comprehend why the hell he feels like he has to stay in this freaky ass house that apparently has a demon in it. His self preservation skills must be sorely lacking for him to not just run out of here screaming. And he would have to acknowledge having had actual powers during his childhood. There would be no more denial.

That night he was found in the corner of his bedroom trying to get bars on his phone to call his brother - life would be easier if his brother was around. Once he gets a few bars, he hits call and stands on the tips of his toes to stay in the region the reception’s at. He’s going to have to put a stool here or something.

“Novak.” Came his brother’s tired voice. Gabriel winced.

“Baby bro! How’s it hanging?”

“It’s not hanging and I’m not a baby. What do you want, Gabriel?” 

“You got plans this weekend?” He asked, trying to keep the playful edge out of his voice. Of course Cassie has no plans.

“No, Gabriel. I was just going to stay inside and read like usual. What did you want.” Castiel’s voice was completely deadpan, used to his brother’s antics.

“How about coming up here for some relaxation, peace and fixing my porch?”

“Fixing your porch will be anything but relaxation and peace.” Gabriel could just picture Castiel rubbing his face as he replied and his grin widened.

“There’s some excellent bird species here and I think I’ve even seen a moose.” Gabriel sing-songs, knowing Castiel’s love of animals was a major crutch.

A lengthy exhale comes over the line and Gabriel knows he’s won.

“I’ll be there tomorrow, all right? I have Friday to Monday off.”

Gabriel whooped and thanked his brother before hanging up with a grin. Castiel would distract him from this, he knows it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriel was in the middle of tidying up the guest room when he heard the distant rumbles of an incoming thunderstorm. He shook his head and pushed the desk into a far corner and made sure Castiel wouldn’t find the hidden top shelf with Sam’s box. He kicked at the old mattress on the floor, hoping Castiel wouldn’t mind that the guest room wasn’t top notch yet. The room suddenly filled with a soft scent, musky and spicy like cinnamon. His brows furrowed as he wondered where the smell was coming from when he felt a hand land on his arm. He jumped and turned around to see nothing there and his heart hammered as he backed up. Until he heard the voice, Sam’s voice, “Gabriel.”

He swallowed over how his name sounded in that deep voice and willed away his hormones - this kid was dead. Gorgeous, sure, but dead. And a kid. He reached a hand out to where he heard the voice and felt cold, swirling air. 

“Please don’t touch me there.” The voice was strained and Gabriel quickly retracted his hand when he realised there was a good chance he was touching below the ghost’s navel. He would have to re-think what he learned about ghosts via films and novels now, that’s for sure. 

“If you’ve come to tell me to get out again I got bad news for you, kiddo.” He said with a wave of the hand before going back to tidying the guest room. “I’m stubborn as hell and twice as ornery.”

He heard a huff before the presence faded with the scent and he knew he was alone again in the room. Why the hell was he sticking around in an apparently dangerous haunted house? Inquiring minds want to know, especially his own.

He sighed before glancing once more towards the top shelf and knew why. Sam seemed to be like him and he wasn’t going to give up on the kid, even if he was dead. Freedom was a beautiful thing and to not have that even after death? He shuddered at the thought of it.

He left the guest room after deeming it satisfactory and began his descent to the first floor. Thunder shook the house and Gabriel hoped that the electricity would stay on. He stared at his TV and laptop and sighed, the guys were coming tomorrow to install the whole connection to the outside world and entertainment shebang and he hated waiting. He dropped down heavily on the couch and reached into the box next to it that was full of books. Until his bookcases arrived they were snuggled nicely against his couch. He pulled out one and snorted a laugh; it was a harlequin romance that he had gotten as a gag gift. He shrugged and continued to chuckle as he opened the cover and flipped through the first few pages until he found the first chapter and began to read. He wasn’t even done with the first chapter when he noticed he was having trouble reading; the house was nearly pitch black - it looked like night. 

The house shook once more after another clap of thunder and he put his book down to head into the kitchen where he kept candles and a flashlight, just in case. The candles were mainly on the off chance he found someone to take back to his home, but so far nothing was looking promising. That and the thought of ghosts watching him irked him a bit. People watching him? Fine. Dead people watching him? Especially gorgeous, tall moose-ghosts? Not fine. He couldn’t even bring himself to jack off and that was saying something. He shook his head to rid himself of those pointless thoughts as he headed back into the living room with the supplies. He flicked on the lamp he had beside the couch so he could read and went to sit down. That’s when he noticed that scent again and now there’s a blanket that hadn’t been there on his couch. That blanket was supposed to be in a box upstairs somewhere, how… The scent.

“Thanks, Sam.” He murmurs into the air, looking for any sign of the ghost. When there was none aside from the soft aroma, he shook his head and sunk back into the couch, pulling his cheesy romance back over. 

He had made it three chapters in when the lights began to flicker. He let out the most obnoxious groan he could muster before quickly lighting some candles and picking his book back up, but it was for naught since the lights quit at that moment.

“Sure. Why not. Not like I was reading or anything.” He hissed out, tossing the book back into the box and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He looked out the window and watched the rain and lightening, humming a song to himself as the storm raged outside.

“Poor Cas. He’s going to be stuck in that.” He mused as he got up with his candle in hand and headed back into the kitchen and to the pantry to retrieve one of his bags of candy.

He made himself at home on the couch, wrapped in the blanket that now held Sam’s scent and munching away on a bag of skittles. He continued to watch the storm when a strong blue light caught his attention from the hall. He tilted his head and saw the light form into the tall shape of Sam. This time, though, instead of just being this pale translucent white-blue, he looked as real and solid as a flesh and blood human.

He came forward and settled down on the couch and stared at Gabriel intently as the smaller man froze at being so close to Sam.

“I can take energy from the storm.” He murmured, leaning back into the couch. “It’s been a long time since anyone’s been in this house. My family left after I died.”

Gabriel couldn’t hold himself back. “What’s your story?”

Sam paused and stared at him steadily, his brows pinched. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t know why, I just do, kid. I’m a writer and I like to know the stories behind things. Even if that thing is a gorgeous moose ghost.”

Sam paused, opened his mouth and let his face settle into a spectacular bitchface before he sighed and reached forward with two fingers, pressing them to Gabriel’s forehead.

With a shuddered breath, Gabriel’s mind filled with images. A young Sam, a beautiful mother, a gruff father, and what could only be a brother with the way he slung his arm around Sam. Images of a car crash, a funeral. The freaky demon-thing at the foot of Sam’s bed, Sam at various ages. It had followed him for years. Dark whispers following those images, suicidal, murderous whispers that Gabriel would rather not think about; and not just for the obvious reason. An older Sam with a beautiful blonde girl, laughing and happy. The dark whispers threatening the brother, the blonde; driving Sam to a trembling mess before it finally ended with the note, the blood, the cold darkness. 

Gabriel pulled away, a shaking hand pressing to his cheeks as he realised he was crying and on the verge of hyperventilating. Sam looked at him sadly as Gabriel began to slowly rock himself to calm down.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, it’s okay, Sasquatch. I asked. I needed to know.” Gabriel whispered, rubbing at his face quickly.

“I’ve met this demon before.” Gabriel finally whispered, noticing the shocked expression on Sam’s face. “He used to be at the foot of my bed and my brother’s. He disappeared after our family moved when my father disappeared, so we thought it was just our minds playing tricks on us. I guess that’s why I don’t want to leave you. Could have been my brother, Cas.”

“So, you want to play hero because this could’ve been your brother?”

“I guess. So, you have a family, huh? Why don’t you haunt them?”

“That car crash you saw? That was my parents. Truck ran a red light. Jess moved away the week I died and my brother couldn’t handle the house that had his little brother’s blood in it and left to live with our uncle. I can’t leave the house, though. Blagdon has me trapped here.”

Gabriel snorted, “Blagdon? Is that seriously it’s name? Oh God, now I pity it. I’d go evil too if that was my name.”

Sam leveled him with a stare and Gabriel immediately sobered. He reached for his Skittles when Sam huffed a sigh.

“I practically live in your pantry and all that’s in it is candy and chips. Do you even know what an apple is?”

“No, what is this mystical apple?” He quipped with a grin, tossing a few Skittles into his mouth.

“Let’s not talk about the shrine to Pepsi. Water. It exists.”

“There’s water in Pepsi.” 

Sam groaned and leaned his head back, muttering something about a Dean, whom he assumed was the brother.

The entire house filled with light and the giant boom that followed shook the floor and startled Gabriel. Sam chuckled, “It’s just a storm, Gabe. No need to jump and scream.”

“I didn’t scream.” He sulked, reaching forward for more Skittles but realising he emptied the bag already.

They descended into silence, Sam’s form flickering at times before strengthening. The silence was broken when Sam quietly asked, “This may seem odd but.. can I hug you? I can actually feel touch when I’m this solid and it’s been years since…”

“You may be dead, but you’re gorgeous. How can I say no?”

“I’ll make you cold.” Sam said sadly, but shuffled forward when Gabriel opened his arms. “Come on, kiddo. I’m all yours.”

Sam hesitated a moment before leaning forward, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder and feeling the small arms wrap around his back. He could feel the smaller man shiver a bit but Gabriel held strong and Sam smiled. While Gabriel was similar in some ways, like his confidence and insouciance, to Dean; Gabriel smelled like candy and cologne. A nice cologne, not that cheap stuff Dean used to wear when he was a teen. He hadn’t even known he could pick up scents but apparently…

Thunder crashed and Gabriel jumped, making Sam pull away and smirk at the startled man. “You’re, what, forty and afraid of thunder?”

The scandalised look Gabriel gave Sam had him doubled over in laughter as Gariel spat out, “Forty! Forty he says! I’m thirty - fucking - four thank you very much.”

He reached forward to put Sam into a headlock, bringing his head to his chest and threatening him with a noogie. The two were laughing their heads off and Gabriel felt his heart soar at the sound. This was scary - he was feeling something for a dead guy. He always was one to get attached to impossible people, but a dead guy was a whole new level.

Sam’s hands were freezing him from where they were on his shoulder and Gabriel had pulled away slightly, staring into the ghost’s eyes. They both stayed there, staring, before Gabriel whispered, “Please tell me we’re not gonna make pottery.”

Sam broke away with a laugh that warmed Gabriel, his smile being one of the cutest things Gabriel had seen in a long while. He reached out and placed a hand gently on Sam’s face, the cold seeping into his hands as they looked at each other.

“I feel weird knowing your whole life but you not knowing mine. I’ve somehow become attached.”

“I, um.. when I showed you my life I accidentally saw yours. I never did that before, just knew I could. Didn’t realise it worked both ways. I have seen way too much of you with way too many people. Porn, really?”

Gabriel laughed, his whole body shaking as he gasped out, “It was fun while it lasted. Once I hit thirty I wrote a novel and you probably saw all that. I would’ve continued porn anyway, but apparently no one wanted to watch little ol’ me with my tiny bit of a gut.”

Sam stared at him seriously and murmured, “I think you’re fine the way you are. In fact,” he looked away and blushed, “I thought you were beautiful.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised to his hairline comically and a wicked smirk slid over his mouth. “I thought you were a yummy dream and I was sorely disappointed when it didn’t turn dirty.”

Sam blushed and looked away, opening his mouth to say something when the front door slammed open. Sam ceased to exist, just his scent signified he was ever there as Gabriel got up slowly and edged towards the hallway. There was movement in the halls, shadows swelling and slinking towards the door. His eyes followed the moving forms as he slowly looked up at the door. He nearly screamed when the lightning revealed a tall, dark shadow in the hall, only to realise it was a glowering, wet Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Baby bro!” Gabriel cried out, opening his arms for a hug. Castiel just glowered at him.

“I have been stuck in your porch for ten minutes. How the hell did you not hear me? It’s not like you had the TV or radio on.” He hissed, pointing behind him to the open door and where the hole on the porch was far bigger than earlier that day.

“Er…” Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he couldn’t say he was having a heart to heart with a dead kid. Castiel continued to stare at him before spinning on his heel and heading back out into the pouring rain. Gabriel chased after him, stopping on the splintered porch when he realised he wasn’t wearing shoes. 

He watched as Castiel pulled his bags out of the backseat of his Lincoln Continental and trudged back up the stairs, dropping them heavily in the entrance where he stood stone still in his sopping wet clothes.

“Gabriel.”

The deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts and made him realize his brother had to be miserable being wet and cold. He turned on his heel, lunging up the stairs two at a time before grabbing a robe and some towels. He slid down the banister and tossed the towels at his brother, hanging the robe on the ornate newel as his brother shrugged off his soaked trenchcoat and began undressing in the entrance. Gabriel catcalled much to the annoyance of his brother as he shimmied out of his underwear and boots, not caring about his nudity.

Castiel pulled on his brother’s plush robe and tied it securely around his waist before picking up his wet clothing and once again staring at his brother.

“Uh, basement. That’s where the dryer is.” Gabriel pointed at the end of the hall where the basement door was. Castiel inclined his head and began heading there before Gabriel cut him off.

“It’s unfinished and nasty, I’ll do it. You could hurt your feet.” He explained, taking the wet clothing from Cas and sliding on his loafers before making his way downstairs. There was a prickling at the nape of his neck and he had a strong sense of being watched. He refused the compulsion of turning around, for if he had he would’ve seen two glowing pinpricks from the bowels of the basement. He shook it off and headed for the washer. He made quick work of the mess and hurried up the stairs - he hated the basement something fierce. 

He came up the stairs to see Castiel staring up the stairs as he absentmindedly dried his hair before turning his bright blue eyes on him.

“Your house is haunted.”

Gabriel sighed and nodded, “Yeah. I know. His name is Sam, the kid. He lives in the pantry.”

Castiel cocked a brow and regarded him with a look, “You don’t usually admit-”

“That I can feel ghosts, yeah, yeah, I know. He made himself known to me and there’s also a demon or some shit holding him prisoner. Cas. It’s the one from our childhood.”

Castiel’s face hardened. “We’re leaving this house then.”

“No, Cas. I can’t, not yet. Not until Sam is safe.” Gabriel stated, arms crossed to show his resolve, which surprised Castiel to say the least.

“Whatever. Where am I sleeping?”

Gabriel picked up one of the bags and gestured for Castiel to follow him up the stairs. After showing him the room and apologizing over the mattress, Gabriel left Castiel to look for something to make for dinner only to notice that there was nothing really to eat outside of candy.

“Told you.” A voice whispered as he pouted in the pantry.

“Fuck off, Sammich.” He grouched in return, turning off the pantry light and leaving, though the presence lingered with him.

“Are you following me?”

“It’s not like I have anything else to do.” Sam mused, still not taking form as he trailed behind Gabriel.

“Cas! I have to go to the store to get dinner and that’s over a forty minute drive. Did you want to eat at the local restaurant?” Gabriel called up the stairs, toeing off his loafers to pull on his boots.

“That would be fine, Gabriel. Though I’d prefer we go in my car. I don’t quite trust yours.” Castiel replied, coming down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie.

Gabriel cocked a brow. “Your car is only thirteen years younger than mine.”

Castiel stared at him steadily before Gabriel threw his hands up, shouting out a grudging, “Fine!”

\--

“These burgers are amazing.” Gabriel praised after his first bite. Castiel had a little smile as he nodded, biting in with vigor once again.

They caught up with each other, not having truly seen each other in a long time. It was in the middle of a story of one of Gabriel’s pranks that he noticed Castiel’s gaze kept shifting away and up to the counter of the restaurant. His brows knit together in annoyance, it was his favourite part of the story after all, and he turned around to see what had caught his brothers interest. 

A pretty boy. That’s what caught his brothers interest? The man turned around and stared directly at their table and his brother sucked in a breath. Gabriel glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eyes to see he quickly looked down at his lap, shy. Interesting. A sly smile slid over his features as he peered back to where the pretty man with green eyes stood only to see he was no longer there. He wasn’t even in the dining area. 

He looked at Castiel in confusion only to see him trying to peer into the kitchen. Oh.

“You have the hots for the cook? His burgers put a spell on you?”

Castiel’s face flushed pink and he bowed his head, trying to hide behind his messy hair best he could. Gabriel chuckled, his brows waggling as he drawled out, “Way to go, Cassie. Knew you had it in you to be a blushing bride.”

“Shut up, Gabriel.” he muttered as he took a sip of his drink, his face still flushed.

Gabriel decided to let go the uncharacteristic shyness, for he was a wonderful brother, and continued eating his meal. He didn’t want his brother to die of an aneurysm due to embarrassment after all. He was also quite hungry. They finished up their meal and Castiel made a hasty exit as Gabriel paid the bill and followed him out, the entire time a playful smirk on his face. He couldn’t help it; his baby bro had a crush!

“Leave it, Gabriel. It’s not like I live here and that it would be worth anything. He was more than likely heterosexual anyway.” Castiel said cooly the minute Gabriel entered the car before putting the key into the ignition and starting the car. 

The drive back to the house was long and uneventful outside of Gabriel constantly asking Castiel if he knew what a gas pedal was. By the time they returned to the house, Gabriel was worried his brother would throw him out of the moving vehicle and scrambled out of it once it was put in park. They had swung by the grocery store and hardware store before eating and Castiel had ordered some random shit and rented some machines. Gabriel hadn’t been paying attention, he had been busy playing with the flamingo accessories in the garden area. He was just happy his porch would no longer be a death trap.

He was pushing open his front door when Sam’s smell filled his nostrils and he felt a hand pat him on the head. Gabriel pouted, knowing Sam was mocking him as he toed off his boots as Castiel came in with the groceries. His brother busied himself with putting them away as Gabriel settled down on the couch.He glanced up at his coffee table and recoiled at the sight of melted wax all over the table and the thankfully flameless wicks. He had completely forgotten his candles.

“You’re welcome.” came Sam’s mocking tone and he hissed out, “Thanks, Samsquatch, for making sure I don’t burn the damn house down.”

“Who are you talking to?”

Gabriel’s head shot up and he looked at his brother, who was staring intently at the empty side of the couch. Oh no, can his brother…

“You must be Sam. I can’t see you but I sense you there. Pardon my intrusion. Gabriel, is your bathtub big enough to accommodate me?”

Gabriel glanced at where Castiel had looked before looking back up at his brother, “It’s a giant claw-foot tub. Knock yourself out. There’s bubble bath in one of the boxes in there if you want to feel fancy. Want some wine to go with it?”

Castiel chuckled and shook his head, “No thanks. I’ll be in the bath.”

Gabriel watched his brother head up and he glanced up at the light that was now shining. When had the electricity come back? It was on when he came in come to think of it. He shook his head when he felt a cold presence against his side.

“Sam?”

“Just let me. Sorry if it’s awkward. I’m running out of energy so while I can still feel..” A voice echoed in his head, different from how it usually was. Tinny almost.

“It’s far from awkward, gigantor. Feel free to feel me up all you want. I’ll be reading romance.”

He heard a soft chuckle and felt pressure run down his chest and he squirmed, squeaking a little until the pressure let up and the coldness slowly slipped away. He began reading his book, a sense of loneliness befalling him at the loss of his ghost companion.

\--

The next morning was met with a cacophony of noise from outside. Gabriel groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows, he had had a very rough night, constantly being awoken to disembodied whispers and cries from the hall and tall shadows sliding along his walls. He peered blearily around his room before getting up and pulling on an undershirt and boxers. He wanted to shower anyways, but he had a guest. A guest who was making a shit ton of noise.

He made his way down the stairs and opened his door to stare at his brother, who was clad in working attire that consisted of ripped jeans and an old, beat up Metallica T-shirt.

“Couldn’t have waited ‘til I got up, could you?” He called out as Castiel lifted the lumber onto his shoulder and glanced over at him.

“It’s ten in the morning. I have to start sometime, Gabriel. Do you want me to do your porch or shall I head back home?”

Gabriel sighed and waved his hand, ignoring his brother’s sassy smile as he dropped the cut lumber in it’s pile next to the now gutted porch. Seemed he was just redoing the whole thing. He went back into the house, slamming the door. He grumbled the entire way up the stairs as the circular saw continued to shrill it’s way into his pounding head. He started up the shower and sighed heavily. Today wasn’t going to be a very good day, he could tell. He had just pushed open the shower curtain when he was hit with a visual that was not his own, inserted suddenly by an outside force. Castiel, broken and bloody with a sinister grin twisting his lips, lay prone in the tub. Blood was splayed everywhere and he could practically smell the metallic tang. He shook his head and recoiled, the image gone. He sucked in breaths and clutched at his stomach, leaning heavily against the wall. That was too close to home for him. The comfort of hearing Castiel working outside eased the image from his mind and he forced his mind to forget the image, though it still hung around the edges. He pushed it aside and stepped into the shower, trying desperately to not smell blood.

He felt a little bit better after the shower, using the time and the cleansing feeling of the water running down his body to remove the image from his head entirely,when he caught that distinctive scent.

“Are you spying on me in the shower, Sam? Naughty moose. You could just ask!” He singsonged, making a show of himself as he dried off and got dressed in his jeans and black sweater. It was far easier to slide back into flirt mode to cover up how shaken he was and until he forgot it, he would keep up that facade.

He shook his head as the presence disappeared, but not before he felt the spirits embarrassment. “He’s so cute.” He murmured, smiling to himself.

The shrill cry of the circular saw started up again and he groaned, heading out of the bathroom and to the kitchen for breakfast. He threw some eggos in the toaster and hopped up onto the counter, kicking his legs as he waited for them to pop up. He pulled a chocolate bar and syrup from the cabinet behind his head and began eating the chocolate during the wait.

It was while he was devouring his syrupy eggos that the noise outside ceased and his brow quirked. Had his brother accidentally severed the cord of his circular saw once again? He heard the front door open and some footsteps before his brother popped up in the doorway of the kitchen.

“The workers are here to install your internet and satellite. I don’t know where you want it so I came to get you.” 

Gabriel held back a chuckle at his sawdust covered brother and shoved the last bite of eggo in his mouth before following Castiel outside to where he set up a ramp in place of the stairs for now. The workers were talking amongst themselves and looked up as he came down the ramp.

“Mr. Laufeyson?”

“That would be me. Satellite would be optimal where?”

“From here it would be depend on where you want it.” The worker replied and Gabriel got to work explaining the layout to the satellite installer, leaving the internet guy to do his work.

He watched the workers before getting bored and turning his attention back to his brother, now shirtless as he screwed the planks into place on the side portion of the wrap around. Seemed he was leaving the front for last. His brother turned around and stared towards the road, squinting before looking back down at his planks. Curious, Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see the back of an old muscle car tear down the winding road, too quickly for him to so much as make out any details.

“Were you expecting company?” Castiel called out, jumping over the frame of the porch and walking towards him.

“Not at all. No idea who that was.” Gabriel turned back to Castiel after staring at the road, “You want to take a break? I put water in the fridge for you.” 

“How strangely kind of you. I hope you didn’t take out the water and put in vodka. I still haven’t forgiven you for that.” Castiel stared at him suspiciously before making his way towards the house as Gabriel doubled over laughing at the memory of that prank. It would always hold a special place in his heart. It was the best until Castiel upchucked on his favourite shoes.

He found his brother leaning against the counter and guzzling down a bottle of water, his body shining with sweat. If they weren’t related, he would totally have checked him out. Sadly, halfies were still related. Castiel finally rested the bottle on the counter and Gabriel just couldn’t help but say, “I thought you were going to drown there, bro.”

“Have you began your novel?” Castiel asked, ignoring Gabriel’s poke and leveled him with a steady stare.

“I haven’t, Cassie. I just don’t know what to write. I have an idea, but no straight way of writing it. I need time.” Gabriel murmured, staring out the window and thinking about Sam’s story.

“You don’t have a lot of time for your deadline, Gabriel. I’m worried.”

“Don’t worry, Romeo, I got this. You just keep thinking about pretty boy cook from the restaurant and the dirty things you want to do to him.”

Castiel’s face flushed a bit and he looked disgruntled before he grabbed his water bottle and trudged back outside, muttering about Gabriel turning into a blushing virgin if he knew exactly what he was thinking. It was at this time the internet installer popped his head into the kitchen.

\--

Night was falling by the time Gabriel convinced his brother to finish the stairs in the morning and to come in and eat. His brother had skipped lunch; who knows if he’d even had breakfast. As a big brother it was his perogative to make sure his little brother ate, so he shoved a plate of hamburgers in front of him and settled down for his own dinner of syrup with a side of pancakes.

The evening went on uneventfully until Castiel turned in, leaving Gabriel lounging on the couch and enjoying his new satellite. He switched to the porn channel happily and settled in for a good watch when he felt the couch dip next to his legs.

“While I know you can’t really do much, Sam, this is kinda me time right now.” Gabriel drawled, staring at the empty space the spirit was sitting.

He felt a hand land on his leg and he moved them, the spirit shifting further into the couch. Chuckling, Gabriel stuck his legs where he assumed Sam’s lap was and felt the icy air that made up his body. He shivered and couldn’t even be bothered to look at the porn as the air began to form a body in the palest, and most translucent, white he’d ever seen. Sam’s upper body shimmered fully into view, though his legs apparently failed to get the memo.

“I don’t have a lot of energy, but I felt compelled to show myself. You have terrible taste in porn, by the way.” Sam’s voice sounded far away and his mouth didn’t move, which was so strange for Gabriel that he just stared.

Sam shook his head and smiled, looking at the screen where some blonde was on top of a fat, middle aged guy. 

“I heard you talking with your brother, what was your novel idea? Maybe I can help in some way?” His voice sounded in his head again, a tad more distorted than before so he knew he was using up his energy quickly.

“You already have, Samsquatch. With your permission - not like you can really stop me, mind you - I’d like to write something based on your story. But with a happy ending. None of the death bit.”

Sam looked away and Gabriel was worried for a moment before he heard, “I would be honored. Just don’t use my name or what I look like. I don’t think my brother would be happy.”

“No problemo, nydelig.” 

He opened his mouth to continue talking when he heard a very, very familiar voice. He looked up at the TV to see one of his old porn scenes playing. He snorted a laugh, shaking his head as he remembered that day on set. What healthy man wouldn’t remember being sandwiched between two very lovely ladies?

He glanced over at Sam to see his shimmering form staring straight at the TV before, like a blink of an eye, he vanished. No cold spot, no presence, no scent. He just disappeared. Gabriel had to admit he was disappointed. Nothing was more clear rejection than someone running away from the porn you starred in. He sighed and turned off the TV, heading up the stairs towards the bath. A nice long shower and then bed sounded fantastic to his battered heart.

\--

The rest of the weekend went by like a blur, aside from a few cases of strange black masses hanging out in the hallways and sometimes spotting the demon. Things like that were getting to be so commonplace that they were easily ignored.He never physically harmed them, so what was the point of getting riled up? It was bad enough Gabriel couldn’t keep ignoring his abilities, he wasn’t going to let this thing have anymore control of his life than he had to. Castiel finished up the porch and it looked fantastic. He had been a tad worried when the hardware store arrived with gigantic wooden posts that nearly took out one of his windows when they backed up the truck. But by Sunday evening Castiel decided it was time to go home so he’d have one day of relaxation to read and do whatever it is he did in his large apartment. Gabriel was once again alone in his house and he heaved a sigh from where he was sprawled across the couch. He was lonely again.

At least they had gone for a walk in the woods that morning and Castiel got to watch the wildlife while Gabriel bemoaned the existence of bugs. He hadn’t seen head or tail of his resident ghost or the demon, Blagula as he had started calling him in his head, either. It was with a heavy heart that he turned off the TV and went into his office, settling down in his chair. He turned his computer on and tapped his fingers lightly on the desk, letting it boot up, when he heard a loud thump again. He groaned, wondering when the dragging would start up and how long it would last this time when loud banging began instead.

“That’s new.” He mused, reaching for his headphones and slipping them on.

He plugged them into his computer and opened up his media player, music would drown that obnoxious bastard out. He was singing along to a favourite song of his when he saw a shadow slide across the living room floor in front of him.

“Fuck off, Blaggy McBlag pants, I’m working!” He called out, nodding as the shadow dissolved.

He let out a sigh before opening up a word document, stared at it shortly with a smile on his face and began to write the outline of his novel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam leaned against the doorway to the office, keeping his presence on the down low and not even letting out a tendril of scent. Two months had passed since this strange man moved in and every day Blagdon wasn’t breathing down their necks they spent together. Castiel visited occasionally and Sam had to say he liked him, he just wished he could see Dean again. He missed his brother. 

A happy cry had him glancing up in time to see Gabriel stretching, smiling as he stared at his screen.

“And.. send! I finished the first draft! Sam, I feel you there. I finished the first draft! This is great! I can rest until my editor gets back to me with their thoughts. It will probably need a major overhaul but for now it gets them off my back!”

Sam watched as the small man ran past and headed towards the kitchen. He sighed and shook his head, making sure to unstick the pantry door as promised. Gabriel liked to procrastinate by hanging out in the living room with a large bag of sweets and Sam made sure he couldn’t get in to get his candy until he finished the manuscript.

Gabriel hopped over the back of the couch and grabbed at the remote, flipping through the channels until he fell on Animal Planet. With a large bag of twizzlers and a show about big cats on, he fell into a pleasant mood that soon gave way to sleep. He had been up for two days to meet that deadline after all.

Sam slowly settled down in front of the couch and leaned his head forward so it lay on Gabriel’s stomach. He wasn’t able to feel the shifts or movements the blond was making, but he could feel the energy and emotion thrumming in his body and he took comfort from it.

\--

“Really? You think it’ll be a hit?”

Sam perked up from where he was staring out the window in his old bedroom and made his way into Gabriel’s bedroom to find the small man all but killing himself to use his cellphone by the window. He was getting ready to attempt to catch him if he lost his balance and pitched out the window when he felt himself freeze - which admittedly was a tad strange since he didn’t really feel anything, but he did pause and stare at Gabriel as the man’s brows furrowed.

“You’re asking me out to dinner? Dude, you live like five states away. Zachariah, no need to be testy, but I really-”

A sharp piercing noise emitted from the speaker and Gabriel squawked, dropping his phone out the window where it landed with a sickening crunching noise. He scrambled for the windowsill and stuck his head out before letting out a high pitched whimper.

“Sam, that phone cost a lot of money. I don’t have the money for a new phone.” He turned to stare at the empty air where he assumed his resident ghost was and continued, “Just so you know I was about to turn him down, the guy is like a billion years old and creepy as shit. At least now I know what a jealous ghost is capable of.”

Sam went to say he wasn’t jealous when he realised that’s exactly what he was. He stared down steadily at the floor as he mulled that over. He wasn’t corporeal, he could bring nothing to the table relationship wise since he was already dead. And owned by a demon. Imagine the wedding and date nights. Not that there could be either. By the time he snapped out of his thoughts he realised he was alone in the room and he glided toward the window in time to see Gabriel cradling his shattered smartphone.

\--

Gabriel laid his head back against the wall of his bed, cradling his laptop in his lap as he talked to his brother on Skype.

“Yeah, he seriously made me drop my phone. It’s a thousand smithereens, Cas. Itty bitty pieces of fucking expensive phone-age.”

Castiel made a face at him before glancing behind him and Gabriel’s face was painted with worry as he asked, “Are you sure about moving in here, Cassie? There’s nothing here, you have to drive super far to get to anything, the house is haunted-”

“Gabriel. It’s fine, I wouldn’t have decided on it if I was not serious.” Castiel reassured him. Gabriel knew his baby bro was as hard headed as they come and wouldn’t budge on this. Castiel knew what he was getting into and was willing to take the same risks as Gabriel.

They were about to hang up when a heavy thud resounded from the attic space above the bedroom and a slow dragging sound began.

“What the hell was that?” Castiel asked, his eyes squinting as he tilted his head.

“I’m guessing it’s the Blagdon Pizza Express. You sure about this with all the weirdo demon shit going on?”

“More than ever, Gabriel.”

Gabriel studied Castiel’s face, his strong resolve and sighed, defeated.

“Good night, Gabriel. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

“Night-o, kattunge.”

They signed off on Skype and Gabriel closed his laptop, setting it aside on the end table as he switched off the light. He got comfortable and let out a long sigh. “Samsquatch, I know you’re beside the bed. Just get in already.” He felt the bed dip and Sam slowly formed until he was solid, but still translucent. He was busy staring at Sam’s flawless features when the temperature began to drop in the room, and not just where he and Sam touched. Sam’s eyes widened, panic clearly written on his features as he looked beyond Gabriel’s shoulder.

The room became unnaturally dark and Gabriel slowly looked over his shoulder to see the creature he had seen in the TV standing by the doorway. It was basically just a head with a black, undulating, smoke-like body. It was beginning to move forward and Sam shrank back in a defensive posture, but Gabriel was going to have none of this. He may have been a coward but this was just pissing him off.

“Are you done?”

Sam made a strangled noise and Gabriel was sure he was shooting him that confused puppy-dog look.

“Listen pal, I get it. You’re dramatic, woo, so am I. But you’re seriously harshing my boner. I have this hot dead kid in my bed, do you know how often that happens at my age? Never. Now, take your little smoke show elsewhere unless you want to witness my beefy Hanes.”

The demon’s form swelled momentarily before diminishing to it’s previous size, a deep chuckle echoed around the room as a distorted voice spoke, “You have far more fight than that one ever did. I am far more interested in you than that sad excuse of a ghost.”

The creature’s body grew once more before it simply vanished and the room temperature went back to normal.

“What the fuck, that’s it? Did it really just come into the room, do some little flashy smoke thing and then run off because I wasn’t all, ‘ooh, Mr. Demon, you’re so scary and strong, please don’t hurt me’ ?” Gabriel drawled as he turned around to see the look of worry on Sam’s face had only gotten worse. “It’s been doing parlor tricks, shadows over here, noises over there, oh look at the image of your broken dead brother. Does it really think I’m more scared than pissed off at this point?” 

“He’s interested in you, Gabe. He’ll never let you go now.” 

Gabriel snorted, refusing to believe any of that and getting comfy in bed once again. He refused to believe; for if he gave into it he’d pack up and leave. And he just couldn’t. He had grown attached to the beanpole of a moose-ghost.

He stared at Sam’s form as his eyes began to droop and before he knew it, he was asleep.

\--

The room was bathed in a soft, honey-coloured light and the sheets felt silky soft on his skin. Gabriel groaned and sat up, confused momentarily for the unfamiliar surroundings until a soft chuckle wafted over from beside him. He turned his head quickly and caught probably the best sight in the world, at least to him.

Sam lounged in the bed - which was wall to wall, he noticed. He needed to get himself one of these. He shook his head and focused on Sam, who was obviously nude and was barely covered by the white sheet that rode low on his hips. His skin was gloriously tanned and he was ripped and Gabriel’s mouth was watering just to get a taste. His eyes traveled back up to where Sam was holding his head up with one hand and the ghost smirked, tilting his head in a come hither motion.

“Jackpot.” Gabriel whispered before scrambling over to him, straddling his hips and resting his hands on Sam’s chest. It was at this point he realised he, himself, was nude.

“You feel great.” Sam whispered as he hooked his hand around Gabriel’s neck and pulled him forward, dragging him gloriously across his chest and into an open mouthed kiss.

Sam dominated every aspect of the kiss, rolling them sideways and sliding his leg up between Gabriel’s thighs to nudge at his waking erection. Sam bit Gabriel’s bottom lip, causing the small blond to moan loudly and his dick to twitch with interest. The brunette sat up and moved out from under the sheet and Gabriel’s eyes zeroed in on the fully erect penis springing up proudly.

“Jesus fucking Christ, was your dad a horse?” Gabriel whispered, his body tingling at Sam’s full body laugh as he crawled forward.

He couldn’t resist, he had to have a taste and he hunkered down over Sam’s lap, taking it all in in one fell swoop. He had always patted himself on the back for his lack of gag reflex. Sam let out a shuddering breath in response, leaning back on his elbows to watch Gabriel expertly work his dick. He’d never been with a guy before, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t attracted or didn’t know what to do. In fact, he always had been attracted to both boys and girls. Bisexual he guessed, and he had looked up plenty of porn on both sides of the spectrum. Time to put his knowledge to use, he thought, as he grabbed up a bottle of lube that just so happened to be next to his pillow and sat up in order to lean forward and reach Gabriel’s ass.

Gabriel stilled when he felt cold wetness dribble down his asscrack and he pulled himself up off of Sam to look at him better. He didn’t have a chance to voice his thoughts before he all but slammed his head into Sam’s muscled thigh, whimpering before letting out a long, drawn out moan as one excruciatingly long finger slid into him. He was panting heavily as Sam pushed in another and began pumping them in and out. Gabriel clenched his eyes shut and his whole body was tense as he focused solely on the sensation of those too long fingers working him open. Another large hand slid into Gabriel’s hair and tugged his locks, gently urging his head in the direction of Sam’s dick and the blond allowed himself to be brought back over to it, taking it once again in his mouth and working it, albeit sloppier and peppered with gasps, moans, and panting.

Sam withdrew his digits and landed a firm slap onto Gabriel’s ass, causing him to jolt in surprise and whimper - it was another of his kinks. 

“I want you to ride me.” Sam breathed, tapping Gabriel lightly on the ass. 

Gabriel felt his cock twitch and his breathing pick up speed as he pulled his mouth off Sam’s dick and clambered up over the giant moose. He settled himself down on Sam’s lap, feeling the throbbing organ rest against his crack. He had to calm himself down or he’d come way too soon and this dream was absolutely phenomenal, so he wanted it to last as long as he possibly could make it.

Long fingers stroked up his back before pushing gently on his hips, letting Gabriel know exactly what Sam wanted. Gabriel let out a shaky breath before he raised his hips, letting Sam’s long fingers slide along his crack to his entrance and line himself up.

“Are you ready?” Sam’s voice was deep and breathy and did things to Gabriel. He shivered as he nodded and moved back, sinking himself down on that impressive length. The stretch felt so good, slightly painful, but that’s just how he liked it. He needed to feel it. He held still once fully seated and he looked through his messy hair to see Sam staring at him steadily, his pupils blown wide as he breathed shallowly. 

One of Sam’s hands trailed up Gabriel’s back and tangled in his hair, pulling it harshly to bring Gabriel down to his mouth. He let out a snarl, pushing up into Gabriel’s body as he nipped at his lips, turning it into a bruising kiss. Sam began slamming Gabriel’s hips down in a brutal pace with one hand, his other wrapped tightly in Gabriel’s hair, wrenching his head aside so he can bite and suck at the long expanse of neck.

Gabriel dug his nails into Sam’s chest, not caring that he was moaning like a whore and practically sobbing Sam’s name as the taller man rolled over, pulling out of Gabriel.

Gabriel felt so empty and he looked up at Sam, his question painting his face as the other laughed.

“I didn’t want this chance to slip by, Gabriel.” He murmured, settling down in a kneeling position as he reached forward for the lube. Gabriel watched on in fascination as one of Sam’s long arms circled behind himself and when it clicked what he was doing, the blonde let out a needy moan, crawling forward so he could go behind Sam and watch him pump his own fingers into himself.

“I never want to wake up.” He whispered as Sam pushed him onto his back and clambered on top of him. It probably looked ridiculous to anyone looking on as a man nearly twice his size settled down on his dick, his knees to his chest as he planted his feet on either side of Gabriel’s torso. His small hands slid up the expanse of skin that Sam’s legs gave him, but he couldn’t quite reach his hips. His fingers dug into Sam’s thighs as he began to move, fucking himself spectacularly on Gabriel. The visual was too much for Gabriel, he tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, holding back a needy whine at how tight Sam was, how amazing he felt, and the fact the two hands bracing himself on Gabriel’s chest covered the entire area.

“Look at me.” It’s growled out, low and wrecked, and Gabriel’s eyes snap open and he looks at the flushed form of Sam.

He was close, Sam was obviously as well and Gabriel stretched his arm best he could to grab at the bouncing dick, barely grabbing it and only able to hold onto the head, but it was enough. Sam’s jaw worked and he let out another deep growl, his muscles all tensing before Gabriel cursed, cum hitting him in the face as well as his chest. The fuck, he’s naming Sam’s dick the super soaker from now on, dammit. He lets go and hisses, rubbing his eye in hopes of getting the spooge out of it. Sam lands heavily down on his dick and snaps Gabriel’s attention back to his dick instead of his burning eye.

“Let me get that.” Sam murmurs, reaching a hand out and cupping his cheek. The pain subsided and it was like he never was injured. Sam smiled and tilted his head shyly as he climbed off Gabriel’s dick and ran a hand up the still throbbing organ.

“I can control this dreamscape, so I can make your pain disappear and I can get the mess off your dick so I can suck you. Not like I can get sick.” Sam murmured before hunkering down and nuzzling the silky flesh - it may not have been as long as Sam’s, but he made up for it in girth and that’s where it counted for Sam.

Gabriel sucked in a breath as Sam’s mouth closed over his dick and his eyes rolled back, almost painfully, and he let his head fall as Sam worked him to climax. He refuses to admit that he might have screamed Sam’s name.

Sam crawled up beside him and rested his head on Gabriel’s chest, curling around him protectively.

“He won’t have you. I love you.” Sam whispered, rubbing his face into Gabriel’s right pectoral. “I’m tired of everyone I love being taken from me.”

Gabriel froze momentarily before he allowed himself to admit it, in the afterglow of amazing sex, that he was in love with this dead kid.

“I’m not going anywhere Sam. It’s against my better judgement but I love you too.” He laughed, bitterly, as he muttered, “Of course I’ll fall in love with someone I can’t have, I never learn.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered but Gabriel shook his head, “It’s not your fault, kiddo. I love you even if you are dead... And a ghost... With a demon trying to take you.”

Sam laughed, “We’re screwed.”  
\--

Gabriel snapped awake; the room was icy and he sat up quickly, his breath was visible as he looked around the room. It was eerily pitch black, like something was swallowing up all light. He looked down beside him to see an indent in the bed where Sam obviously was and it was in this moment he realised he was naked. Oh god, that was real. He had fucked a ghost! He knew he should be seriously freaking out, but he didn’t regret it at all. The serious freakout was being reserved for whatever Blagdon was planning on doing, either to Sam or himself. 

“Sam?” Gabriel whispered, reaching out to touch the invisible form he felt beside him. Just as his hand would’ve touched Sam, the darkness surrounding the room pounced, surrounding the area Sam was in. He heard echo-y, distorted laughter and Sam’s sharp cry before the black smoke fell through the bed and the room was back to it’s usual appearance and the temperature was going back to normal.

He wasn’t relieved though. Sam was just taken from him. He stood up, his eyebrows knitting in anger as he hissed out, “Let him go!”

But, life wasn’t like the movies and Blagdon didn’t even grace him with a response. He sagged heavily down onto the bed, jolting as he felt the sting in his ass. Jesus, he was actually sodomized by a ghost’s dick. He can now tick that off his bucket list.

He didn’t normally use his ability but he closed his eyes and felt around the house, but there wasn’t a trace of Blagdon anywhere. However, in the pantry area he felt a tiny speck of Sam’s spirit and he exhaled. There was nothing he could do for him for now, Blagdon had drained all of Sam’s power and had taken Gabriel’s own energy to do it.

He glanced at the clock and groaned at the fact it was only eleven at night and his brother would be here bright and early. There was no way he could sleep, though, so he got up and got dressed. He’d spotted a bar in the neighboring town - might as well check it out. He needed to get out of this B-movie horror flick for a few hours.

He shrugged on his jacket and jammed his feet into his shoes as he grabbed his keys, closing the door firmly behind him before hopping into his Volkswagen Beetle and heading off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He parked his car in front of what probably once was a gorgeous bar. The wood now faded and the smell of stale piss and beer wafted through the air. He locked his car door and made sure there was nothing to steal in it. He may be in the middle of nowhere but this place seemed rather unsavory, so better safe than sorry. Or in his case, stuck out here with no car.

He entered the bar and was instantly accosted with a thick wall of BO, beer, and piss. Let’s not get started on the volume people talked at in the surprisingly full bar. Peachy. He sidled between two groups of people talking loudly and made his way to the one unoccupied booth in the entire joint. He had barely sat his ass on the creaky seat when a blonde girl popped up to ask what his poison was.

He ordered a whiskey and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t know how to sort out his mind when he felt the prickling sensation of being watched. He glanced at the bar to see a gorgeous woman turning to look at him and he had to wonder, who wore sunglasses inside a dim as shit bar? She nudged the shoulder of the man beside her and he turned around. Lo and behold, it was kitchen man from the restaurant that Castiel had an intense boner for. A surprised look flitted across his face before it hardened and he glared at him.

Gabriel had no idea what he had done and what the woman had said to kitchen man, but Gabriel could feel the anger radiating off this man in waves. Gabriel scrambled for his phone when it buzzed on his thigh and had enough time to read, ‘I’m nearly at your house, Gabriel. Couldn’t sleep. Are you awake?’ and type in a reply with shaky hands that he wasn’t at home but at the bar when he heard the bar stool scrape across the abruptly silent bar. He quickly raised his head, nearly giving himself whiplash to see everyone staring wide-eyed at the tall, blonde man stalking towards him with the woman in tow.

The waitress dropped off his drink at the same time the man and woman approached his booth. He picked it up just in time for the blonde man to slam his hands down on the table and get in his face, “You’re the one living in my old house? That house should never had been sold, especially not to a freak midget like you!” 

“Well it did and I got it, you pompous cock goblin, and I am enjoying that house immensely. Especially since my brother fixed the goddamn porch! I don’t know how long it’s been empty but I’m surprised there weren’t a million corpses stuck in there.” Gabriel snarked, his brows knit together to show his displeasure.

A hand landed lightly on the tense, angry blond man’s arm and Gabriel’s gaze slid to her quickly before going back to the guy, no way in hell was he letting his guard down around this asshole.

“Calm down, Dean. It’s not like he knows what happened in there.” The woman said in a calm tone, her hand wrapped securely around the man’s - Dean’s - arm.

“No one should live in that house, Pam, and you know it.” He growled and the woman seemed to take none of it as her face hardened, “You didn’t live there anymore; it became property of the state. They sold it, he bought it. Don’t blame someone for that.”

Dean slid onto the chair opposite Gabriel, whose skull Dean was still practically boring holes into with the force of his glare. He ran a hand over his face and Gabriel barely heard him mutter, “Sammy’s blood is all over that place, no one should be in there. It’s a grave - Sammy’s grave. I should’ve burnt it to the ground when I had a chance.”

“Dean, Sam is all over him.” Pam said into the tense atmosphere, drawing their attention away from each other and aiming it all at her.

Gabriel and Dean both froze and snapped their heads to look at her in disbelief. She had a saucy smirk on her face as she faced Gabriel. “I can sense Sam’s soul residue all over him, every little inch. My my, little Sammy has been busy with you. I’ve never come across this before.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean snarled as Gabriel felt his face heat up.

This was a new sensation for Gabriel, who could be considered a slut in most circles. But being outed by a stranger who not only knew you dug dudes but were also banging a dead one was pretty embarrassing. 

Pam’s smirk widened before she summed it up in one sentence, “Your little brother is getting his ectoplasm all over this guys most intimate parts. And the rest of his parts, but most recently the intimate ones.”

Dean stared wide-eyed at her as the implications of her statement clicked and he quickly stared at a blushing Gabriel. “You’re fucking my dead little brother? How is that even possible? He’s straight! Hell, he’s dead!”

“You’re correct on all points except the straight part it seems, Dean-o.” Gabriel murmured, sipping his drink as he turned his gaze to the door of the bar where Castiel just entered, looking quite flustered as he tried to find Gabriel.

Dean opened his mouth and had barely started to talk when his eyes fell on Castiel as he tromped over to them, falling bonelessly onto the seat next to Gabriel while Dean was left with his mouth slightly open.

“The bar, really? I was hoping to just rest in your living ro-” Castiel paused as he stared at Dean, “Hello.”

Dean was motionless and staring back at Castiel, the two commencing a long, and rather awkward - for everyone else at least- staring competition. Gabriel looked up at Pam to see she was still staring in the same direction she had been since she arrived. It clicked for him then that she was blind and he understood why she was wearing sunglasses. But... how had she known where he was sitting? How could she have looked at him.

“Spirits.”

He jumped nearly ten feet, not having noticed she had moved to his side.

“You figured out I was blind and wanted to know how I singled you out? You’re practically humming with the spirit juice that Sam got all over you. It’s vibrations more than sight, just so you know. Ectoplasm. I can feel it. Sense it. Doesn’t matter that I’m blind.”

“Pamela.” Dean said in a strained voice, a warning. Castiel continued to stare at Dean and Gabriel took the time to study what his brother was wearing aside from his frumpy trench coat. Castiel had more than a five o’clock shadow, scruffy was the best way to describe his beard. He had his sex hair going on and was in his workout clothing, a baggy AC/DC tee and jeans, and apparently it was the mating call of one Dean, who looked ready to crawl across the table and do unspeakable things to his brother.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Dean snapped to attention and almost jumped out of his chair but Pamela simply patted his arm and shoved at him until he moved to the seat across from Castiel and settled in.

“So,” She gestured towards Gabriel and he took the cue, “Gabriel.”

“Yes, Gabriel. So, Sam is still in the house? I so hoped he’d move on after the cleansing.” She mused, seemingly put out that Sam was still locked in the house.

“The demon, Bagdouche, is keeping him prisoner. Though apparently it’s interested in me, but is still tormenting the dickens out of Sam.”

“Wait, it’s still there?” Dean suddenly says, eyes wide as he stared straight at Gabriel. “I thought we got rid of it.”

Gabriel shook his head slowly, “It’s tormenting both of us, Sam more than me though. It’s taken to standing at the end of my bed, sending grody images and making noises. More just creepy than torment-y if you ask me. I came here after it took Sam prisoner after we… well..”

Dean looked a little green around the gills as he realised exactly what Gabriel had been doing shortly before arriving.

“Let me get you a drink, it appears you and I will need it after hearing that.” Castiel said to Dean, shrugging off his overcoat as he stood, stretching to loosen his muscles.

Gabriel couldn’t help but smirk as Dean’s eyes traveled over his baby bro’s body, lingering on the flash of hip bones that appeared under the shirt. Oh, Dean so wanted to hit that. Gabriel was enjoying this experience of the shoe being on the other foot after Dean’s reaction to Gabriel and Sam earlier. 

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.” Castiel drawled, leaning his head back to smirk at a startled Dean before he glided past, towards the bar.

“Watch what he gets, Castiel has a habit of drinking too much.” Gabriel called out, but he was sure it fell on deaf ears as Dean stood and stalked off after Castiel.

“Oh god, Castiel is in one of his moods.”

“I could smell the arousal coming off them both. I’m so happy they’re gone. God, I was going to choke on it.”

“I did not need to know that this douche and my baby bro wanted to bone, right here, in public, next to us.”

Pamela tilted her head back and laughed, it was full bodied and Gabriel decided he really, really liked her.

“Okay, kid,” She starts, suddenly sobered up as she stares steadily at Gabriel, “I am going to do my best to find a way to get that demon out of there and let Sam cross over. I know it will hurt you, but it’s not good for his soul to be trapped here. Straight up exorcisms don’t work, so it’s apparently higher ranked than anything I’ve dealt with.”

Gabriel nodded, “I promised him I’d save him if it was the last thing I do, so while it may rip my heart out, I’ll live. He’ll be free, and I’ll live my life. Maybe see him in the afterlife- well, I’m probably heading straight to hell but-”

“You’re rambling.” Amusement laced her voice before she tilted her head and turned in the direction Dean and Castiel were coming from. “Oh god, they have got it bad. I can practically smell the pheromones around them. I am going to spew.”

Gabriel cackled, only getting louder when Castiel shot him a confused look as he carefully placed the drinks he was holding on the table. 

Pamela took down his number so she could keep him up to date on information regarding the demon removal before standing up and smacking Dean, saying she needed to get some beauty sleep and to behave. He barely flinched, still too busy eye fucking Castiel, talking about god knows what with him.

“Cassie, let’s blow this joint. I’m tired finally.”

Castiel continued to stare at Dean as he nodded slowly before a sly smirk slid across his face and he leaned forward, nuzzling Dean’s face with his heavily stubbled cheek and whispering something that caused the blond man to jolt and flush.

Castiel had had way too much to drink, Gabriel mused as he grabbed Castiel by the collar and hauled him up.

“That’s enough, Castiel. He still needs blood flowing to his brain and not his dick and I need to get you home before you get an STD.” He ignored Dean’s squawk at the assumption he was diseased as Gabriel dragged his brother to his car to get his luggage.

“Thanks for reminding me that when you’re drunk or high, you all but slide into the first good looking persons lap and seduce them. My god, I was choking on your arousal. That is not something I wanted to say towards my brother, let me tell you.” Gabriel groused as he opened the trunk of the Continental.

His brother’s apartment had come furnished so all he had to bring was his worldly possessions and that was apparently summed up to two duffle bags and a travel case. Castiel was no help as he hefted up the two duffle bags, slinging one over his shoulder and keeping the other in his hand as his freehand grabbed the travel bag. It took three tries for Castiel to open the door of the Beetle and about five minutes of cursing from Gabriel as he attempted to stuff the giant duffles and the case in the backseat. He let out a tired ‘yippee’ when he managed to get everything in there before he shooed Castiel to the passenger side and they got in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He nearly had to haul Castiel into the house bodily, he was drunk and not even the flirty or nasty drunk he tended to be, but an exhausted drunk. Castiel was propped up against the wall in the entrance as Gabriel removed his shoes and he lolled his head to the side to stare down the hall.

“Sam is missing.”

“Blagasaurus took away his energy and dragged him off. There’s nothing I can do about it. Why do you think I was at the bar? To browse the toothless and get drunk? I felt useless.” Gabriel murmured, glaring at the intricate way Castiel tied his shoes before just yanking it off, ignoring the pained moan his brother made.

“Come on, let’s get you upstairs.” Gabriel sighed, trying to figure out how he was going to be able to haul his baby bro up the stairs with their height difference.

It was a long and difficult journey, but a red faced Gabriel exhaled heavily as he stared down at the prone form of his brother spread across the bed. He passed out half way up the stairs and nearly took them both out. For one terrifying second, Gabriel had been pretty sure he’d be swapping ectoplasm with Sam.

He ran his hands over his face before slipping into his own room. It was half past three in the morning and it was finally hitting him that not only had he fucked a ghost, but said ghost had been sucked away into the pantry, left as a tiny dim ball of energy by the demon that owned him.

He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, still fully dressed due to lack of willpower. The house felt so empty without Sam and he had no idea how he would handle Sam crossing over. With that last thought he fell into a restless sleep.

\---

A hand on his forehead jerked Gabriel awake the next morning, followed by the familiar scent of Sam. He snapped his eyes open and looked up into the still air above him, but the hand on his forehead remained.

“You’re back.” Gabriel whispered, a smile sliding over his face as he felt the vibration he knew meant a yes. 

Sam was too weak for materialization or speech, but he apparently could touch and that was all Gabriel needed to know his ghost was okay.

“Gabe, I’m starving. Come make me food.” Castiel’s voice wafted in from the hall and he groaned.

“I know you can cook, Cassie. Just make whatever you find.” Gabriel called back, not wanting the cool hand to leave his flesh.

He felt another vibration touch him and he smiled, understanding that Sam was laughing at him for he only had sweets in stock.

“Fuck it, Gabe. I’m going to the restaurant. You can come or not.”

Gabriel scrambled out of bed, “Cassie, your car is still at the bar and you are not taking my beetle! It’s sensitive!”

“Junk you mean.” 

Gabriel stomped down the stairs ready to throw himself in front of his beloved vehicle only to see Castiel leaning against the front door, his smile mischievous as he pushed Gabriel’s shoes forward with his foot. He jammed his feet into his sneakers as Castiel pulled his boots on, nearly forgetting to grab his coat as Castiel’s signature trench was covering his beat up green jacket.

“You’re going to be cold, Cas.” Gabriel called out, his brother having pushed the door open and was halfway down the stairs in just his jeans and baggy tee.

His brother looked over at his coat and seemed to be calculating something and that’s when it hit Gabriel.

“You look really good in this Cas. He gave you bedroom eyes while you wore it. It’s special, take it.”

Castiel froze before he smiled and jogged back up the stairs, grabbing his beloved jacket and shrugging it on. Gabriel wiggled a bit in his own jacket before staring at Castiel, trying to convey his surprise over Castiel willingly leaving his coat behind.

“I was told it made me look shabby.” Castiel explained, wrapping his arms around himself and looking up shyly. 

“You look great, they’re idiots. Come on, old bean. Let’s get some pancakes with a side of Dean’s ass for you. He might want to share the coat with you if you know what I mean. Just not in the kitchen or my bed.” Gabriel quipped, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s shoulders best he could as he guided him to his beat up vehicle.

They drove in silence, Castiel fidgeting with the sash of his coat and staring out the window. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at how Castiel had turned out. They had come from a large religious family and neither of them were particularly religious and they both lashed out in their own ways, but Castiel had been the worst. He crashed hard after Gabriel ran away, unable to handle the fighting in the house and the harsh rules. Without his only friend, Castiel had turned to drugs amongst many other things until he was disowned by their family and left to rot on the streets. Luci, bless him, sent Gabriel a message during the aftermath to collect and fix their brother for Luci was too busy picking up the pieces with his twin brother. It took him all day and had meant leaving mid-meeting, but he collected his brother and cleaned him up- it had taken two years, two horrifying years with a relapse that nearly killed him, but Castiel came out on top. Outside of drinking, he had been sober for over ten years and Gabriel couldn’t be more proud of Castiel. If Dean broke his heart or hurt his baby bro, however, Castiel’s ability in both martial arts and boxing would pale in comparison to the wrath of his big brother.

He was so lost in thought he nearly missed the restaurant and his tires squealed as he took a sharp turn into the parking lot, wincing as he heard Castiel’s head collide with the window. He pulled into the last free parking space and got out, hurrying over to Castiel’s side to help him out of the car, but he shrugged him off.

“I’m fine, Gabriel. Really. I’ve taken worse hits than that.” 

He walked passed Gabriel and made his way into the diner, sequestering himself in a corner booth before Gabriel even finished getting through the door. He sighed, taking the hint and sliding up on the bar stool. He wasn’t going to admit that he had a hard time and took a few tries to get up on the tall barstool.

“What can I get ya?”

Gabriel looked up and smiled at the waitress behind the bar as he ordered the largest stack of pancakes they had, wiggling his fingers when he spotted Dean staring at him in horror from the kitchen. He pointed his thumb behind him to where his brother sat and saw the freckled flesh of Dean’s face turn bright red as he ducked back into the kitchen. He chuckled and began tapping a tune onto the counter, waiting for his pile of deliciousness to arrive.

He was surprised when the stack of pancakes clattered heavily in front of him, startling him as he stared up the toned and muscular arm of, not his waitress, but Dean. He stared at him before walking around the bar, a dish towel over his shoulder as he made his way to the corner Castiel buried himself in with a book and his meal. Gabriel bit his cheek to keep from smiling as he turned around to give the waitress puppy eyes in hopes of maple syrup and strawberry syrup that ken doll had forgotten to bring out with the pancakes.

The waitress laughed at his face before he grinned at her and requested the syrups, drumming his fingers happily on the counter as he waited for the deliciousness to be set in front of him. He ordered a hot chocolate after the syrup delivery and that’s how he spent his morning- stuffing pancakes into his face and drinking hot chocolate as he watched his baby bro flirt with the cook.

\--  
“I have a date tonight.” 

Gabriel froze where he was buckling his seatbelt before looking up at his brother. Castiel had a soft smile on his face as he stared into his lap, fiddling with the sash of his coat again.

“Well look at you. Just remember to wrap the wiener, never know what he’s got.”

Castiel tilted his head back, his smile turned into a smirk as he drawled, “I’ve been in countless orgies amongst other things, it’s more like for his sake I’m wrapped.”

Gabriel shook his head and started the car, “I didn’t need to know that, Cassie. I may be a pornstar, but I think you’ve out pornstarred me and made no money doing it.”

“Satisfaction was my pay.” Castiel replied, staring out the window to refrain from mentioning drugs were also his payment.

The conversation died and silence filled the car as they trekked back to the ‘house on haunted hill’. He groaned at the joke and Castiel glanced over at him with curiosity but he just shook his head. He was barely parked by the time Castiel flung himself out of the car and hurried into the house.

“Ugh, we forgot to get your car bro. You’re not taking my bug either, how are you going to get to your date? I am not acting as chaperone, you hear me!” Gabriel called out as he kicked the door shut behind him.

“He’ll be picking me up, duh. Before you ask, he used to live here remember? He knows how to get here.”

Gabriel closed his mouth and stuck out his bottom lip for Castiel knowing exactly what he’d ask. He huffed and went into the kitchen, heading straight for the pantry to get his candy. The minute he opened the door he was met with a wall of cinnamon-y musk that he attributed to Sam and quirked a brow, “You’re overdoing the aromatics, Samsquash. What’s got you in the smell mood?”

He felt a vibration in the air and nodded, having no idea what Sam was trying to say as he pulled down a bag of Smarties and made his way out again. The smell followed him into the living room and he felt the couch dip slightly beside him and a fizzed out voice whispered, “He’s becoming active again, this peace will end Gabriel. Are you sure you want to stay here? Stay with me?”

“Love ya, kid. Ain’t going nowhere.” Gabriel stated, unwrapping one package and dumping the candy in his hand.

He froze when he realised what he said and that’s when all presence disappeared- Sam had fled. “Way to go, asshole. Even if he was dead, you still managed to have a thing for him and you ruined it. Again. After sex declarations aren’t always legit. Even dead kids want nothing to do with me.” Gabriel muttered to himself as he flicked on the TV and continued munching on his smarties.

“Gabriel!”

He groaned and deposited his bag on the coffee table as he rounded the couch to head up the stairs. Castiel’s luggage contents were currently strewn across the bed and he looked up at Gabriel helplessly.

“I got rid of anything that reminded me of that time and I just realised that I only really have suits, over sized t-shirts and beat up jeans! I can’t wear any of this!”

Gabriel surveyed the clothes and picked up a ripped up pair of jeans and shoved them in Castiel’s arms before going into his own room with his brother following close behind. He opened the closet and gestured to the many button ups in there.

 

“Most of these wouldn’t fit you but I have, in fact, some in your size. At the back end of the closet. I took them by accident way back when and didn’t have the heart to toss them.”

“You are a life saver. But these jean’s really aren’t-”

“Don’t reinvent who you are for him, Cassie. Those jeans look amazing on you, ripped or not. Here, wear it with this and you’ll knock him out of the park. If not, he ain’t worth it.” Gabriel dumped a button up that was purposely frayed with angel wings on the back in paint as well as a nude angel on the breast pocket.

“You’re sure?” Castiel asked, looking small and unsure for the first time since he was a kid and Gabriel smiled, nodding.

Castiel smiled at him then, a genuine smile, before heading back to his room to change. Gabriel shrugged, crisis averted, before heading back down the stairs to get his candy- which was missing.

“Sam!” Gabriel whined, shuffling into the kitchen to find the candy on top of the fridge. “You bastard.” He hissed, looking around for the little step so he could reach that far back for the candy.

The step ladder was nowhere to be found, however, so he climbed up onto the counter to reach for it at the exact time Castiel walked in. “Why are you on the counter?”

“Sam hid my candy on the fridge and I can’t reach it, why else would I be on the counter?” Gabriel bit out, glaring over his shoulder at his brother as he tried to keep his balance.

“To feel tall? To get in position for Sam?” Castiel snarked, reaching easily over the fridge to grab his candy and hand it to the pouting Gabriel.

“I hate you.” Gabriel sniffed as he shuffled off the counter and exited the room to continue watching TV. Castiel’s chuckle followed him as he settled down on the couch, still pouting over the mutiny. 

“What time is your date anyway? Why are you already dressed for it?” Gabriel called over his shoulder, dropping his voice when he realised Castiel was in the doorway.

“Seven.” 

Gabriel stared at his brother owlishly as Castiel settled himself down on the couch to watch the show with him.

“That is like.. seven hours away dude.”

“Shut up, I’m excited. Hand me some of those.”

Gabriel smiled and tucked the candy bag between them, this is a rare occurrence but it had been a long, long time since he’d seen Castiel this relaxed and it meant a lot to him.

\--

Someone knocking on the door woke the brothers up, smacking their heads together as they both jumped at the sharp noise. Castiel’s hair was tousled and his shirt was a mess as he looked around the dimly lit room. Gabriel rubbed at his eyes as he tried to focus on the clock in his office before giving a start, “It’s past seven! Cassie, it’s your date!”

Castiel stared at him sleepily before realisation hit and he was jumping over the couch and heading towards the front door as Gabriel slowly lifted himself upright and off the couch. He peeked out into the hall to see Castiel staring owlishly up at Dean, who was looking rather flushed.

Gabriel grinned to himself before he felt a strong electric sensation up his arms. He knew the others felt it when Dean’s head snapped up to look into the house and Castiel froze up.

“Sam?” Gabriel whispered, recognizing the scent wafting through the halls, “Use me.”

He felt cold, so cold but slowly the temperature around them dropped as Sam partially formed to stare at his brother with wide eyes. 

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was wrecked and Castiel reached out to gently rest a hand on his forearm. “You really are still here?”

“Dean.” It was fuzzy, distorted, but undeniably Sam’s voice and Dean went to step in the house but bumped directly into Castiel by accident.

“I want to move in.” Dean said suddenly, staring right at Sam as he stood tall, making sure everyone knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Gabriel clicked his tongue, “No way, man. There’s only two rooms and Cassie is in the guest room. Where are you going to sleep, on the roof?”

“Even if it means I sleep in the pantry, I just.. My brother is here. I want to be here with him. I don’t.. There’s no way I can leave and go back to my empty apartment knowing my brother, his soul or ghost or whatever, is here.” Dean was begging, pleading.

“Look, I’ll think about it,” Gabriel started, ignoring Sam’s pleading look as he stared at Dean, “But you’re disrespecting my brother by ignoring him and your date. I’ll think about it while you’re out and do not, I mean it, ignore him throughout the date because of Sammy here, all right.”

“But he’s my bro-”

“And that’s my little brother you’re shafting. Sam will still be here, I guarantee it. Go on your play date. I’ll entertain your little brother while you’re out hopefully showing mine a whole new world if you know what I’m saying. Hurt him and you’re not coming in here as long as I live here, capisce? Now move it.”

He could tell Dean wanted to argue, but before he could open his mouth Castiel placed a hand on his arm. Dean practically deflated under Castiel’s soothing touch and turned around to leave with Castiel in tow. Gabriel let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and glanced beside him to see Sam’s shimmering half form looking towards the door still.

“You’ll let my brother move in, right? Gabe, I miss him so much.”

“Of course I will, you dolt. You think I’d turn away your brother? I’m a brother too, thank you, and I would do the same if Cassie was in your situation.”

“I’m still slightly taken aback that he even believed it was me, he didn’t used to believe in ghosts.”

“He saw Blagdouche, Sammy. He has no choice but to believe. Now, I was going to eat candy and watch a film. Care to join me?”

“I can’t hold my form for much longer.” Sam said sadly, looking over at the couch as Gabriel bustled about for a DVD.

“But you, yourself, will still be chilling next to me, no? If I say something, just do that vibrating thing that you do.”

“Vibrating thing?” Sam asked in confusion, though he was already losing most of his form, just a head and shoulders now.

“Yeah, sometimes you kinda.. you talk to me without talking to me. I know what you’re saying or doing, but I don’t hear or see anything, it’s like I’m feeling all your thoughts and emotions as a vibration in the air.” Gabriel explained as he popped a DVD in the player and dropped heavily onto the couch.

“You can read my… I don’t even know what it is? Emotional imprint? My emotions? I have no idea, but you feel it?”

Gabriel shrugged and turned around just in time to see Sam’s floating head disappear. He snickered to himself and grabbed the remote, hitting play as he felt Sam's presence settle next to him on the couch.

“I’ve never been on a date with a ghost before. Do be gentle.” Gabriel giggled, grabbing his candy bag from the coffee table as he felt the jovial vibration from Sam. He was laughing.

That’s how their evening went- Gabriel kept up a steady stream of movies and he and Sam communicated via words and emotional vibrations or whatever you want to call it. It was sometime in the middle of Tarzan that he slumped on the couch, asleep.

\--

Waves gently lapped at a sandy shore, though you couldn’t see that far. A thick mist covered the ocean and Gabriel felt most at peace. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out through the mist. It was during this moment he heard shuffling in the sand and he glanced over to see Sam walking up to him with a gentle smile.

“I hope you don’t mind that I joined you. This is one of the only places I can come without a whole lot of energy. Tarzan is a favourite of mine, by the way. Pity you fell asleep.” Sam grinned, nudging Gabriel’s shoulder with his elbow before sobering and staring out at the mist.

“This is what it’s like to be stuck between life and death. This. You know the promised land is across but there’s no boat and you have no coin for the ferryman. That’s what happens when you commit suicide.”

“I’m in the afterlife?” Gabriel started, looking wide-eyed up at Sam, but the other shook his head.

“No, this is just a simulation. It’s really.. lonely. Purgatory.” 

They fell into silence as they stared out over the misty waters, Gabriel occasionally glancing up at Sam to study how his hair shifted slightly as if in a breeze he couldn’t feel. The silence stretched on for a good moment before Sam broke out into a smile and chuckled before wrapping his arms around Gabriel.

“Here I am able to touch you and instead I’m just staring at mist. What am I thinking.”

Gabriel grinned and wiggled his head back and forth where it rested face down, right between Sam’s pectoral muscles. “Motorboat.”

“I don’t have anything to motorboat.” Sam laughed, shoving at Gabriel, who grinned up at him cheekily.

“Your pecs are huge, Samsquatch, more than enough for me to motorboat.”

They smiled at each other before Sam rested his hands on either side of Gabriel’s face, leaning down to kiss him lightly. Gabriel’s eyelids fluttered closed. He groaned softly into the kiss, his small hands skimming up Sam’s arms to the best of his ability, holding onto his biceps as the giant crowded him. Sam slid his hands from Gabriel’s face to his waist before cupping his ass and hauling him up, dragging Gabriel against his body. Gabriel broke the kiss with a laugh, wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist and sliding his arms around his neck. Sam smiled down at him before burying his face in Gabriel’s neck, inhaling as he held him tight.

“Getting a little creeped out with the smelling, Gigantor.”

Sam chuckled and nuzzled his neck, “Even in your dreams your scent is strong. It’s so weird.”

“You’re weird.” Gabriel countered, playfully pushing Sam’s head with his own. “I’m weird..”

Sam perked his head up and stared steadily at Gabriel, confusion evident on his face.

“Sam. I’m in love with a dead kid. You’re dead. You’re a ghost. And I fucking love you. How messed up is that?”

“Gabe, I’m a dead kid held under the thumb of a fucked up demon and I’m in love with this tiny human that comes to my nipples-” Gabriel made an indignant squawk at that and used his heels to dig into Sam’s asscheeks, “ And I thought I’d never love again after I killed myself to save Jess and Dean. Jess moved on, she’s gone, I’ll never see her again. I’m a spirit, so I figured I just had like.. Hah, this will sound cheesy.. but phantom emotions. Like, just echoes of what I felt when I was alive. Then you pranced into my house and into my heart.”

Gabriel made a face and laughed, shaking his head before craning his neck to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Enough chick-flick moments, Gigantor the talking Moose, let’s make the most of our time together.”

Sam made a face at the name but got right to it, and there on the sandy shores of purgatory, they made love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Why doesn’t the whole town just move into my fucking house.” Gabriel mutters to himself, curled up in the pantry with his lollipops and Sam’s company, shut away from their brothers.

He flinches at the loud thump from upstairs as Dean or Castiel dumped boxes on the floor. He felt a vibration in the air and turned to where he assumed Sam was and jutted out his lip. “What? I’m a delicate flower- Hey, I felt that.”

Gabriel smiled as he felt Sam’s laughter in the air and jolted as the pantry door open. Castiel stood in the doorway to the pantry, sweating profusely with his tattered AC/DC t-shirt soaked through with sweat.

“We could use a little help, Gabriel.” Castiel growls out, stalking towards his cowering brother. Castiel was scary when mad.

Gabriel could feel Sam’s amusement and sighed, getting up to help Castiel and his new beau move into the guest room. He followed Castiel out front to where Dean was resting against his Impala, shirt off and covered in sweat. Gabriel ignored his brothers hitched breathing as he made his way over to Dean.

“Hey, Dean-o, how’s it hanging. Is this the last box? I’ll take it off your hands, loverboy.” Gabriel fake salutes the irritated Dean as he hefts the box and struggles to get it into the house alone, let alone up the stairs.

“They totally left the heaviest box for me.” He groaned, taking hold of the box again and slowly walking up the stairs sideways, looking very much like a strange crab.

He dropped it barely inside the door of the guest room and sagged against the doorframe, glaring at nothing when he hears Castiel and his boy toy laughing outside. He let out a suffering sigh and slinked back down the stairs, heading for the kitchen again.

He began preparations for dinner, this was going to be a party.

\---  
Castiel peeked over the side of his bed to study Dean sleeping on the mattress on the floor. While the date had been successful; Dean hadn’t so much as kissed him, much to his disappointment. He was currently contemplating making a move when he noticed a shift in the shadows by the door. He looked up and froze as something dark began slowly sliding across the wall, almost like some strange creature was crawling across it. It was making it’s way towards Dean and he would have none of it. Without thinking, he pushed out his energy in a warning and the being paused, focusing on him. It was then he noticed it had strange, purple eyes, like tiny pin pricks. It lunged at him and he screamed as it slammed him into the bed.

He felt claws of some sort dig into his bare shoulders as the creature hunkered down and got into his face. A dark hole slowly started opening up where he presumed it’s mouth to be. He wanted to scream and thrash but he was held fast by some force. Thankfully, his initial scream seemed to have woken the house up because he heard scrambling in the other room as he craned his head to get away from the beast. 

“Hey, fuck-face.”

Castiel was suddenly released as Dean lunged at the creature. He passed right through it and landed heavily on Castiel, but that seemed to be all that was needed as the creature vanished and the temperature began returning to normal. It was then the door slammed open to show a disheveled, half asleep Gabriel with a baseball bat held high in the doorway.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cassie. Don’t scream bloody murder if you’re just fucking.” Gabriel groaned, lowering his arm to rest the bat on the ground as he surveyed Dean sprawled across Castiel. “You might also be doing it wrong if you’re still wearing that much clothing.”

“You didn’t see that?” Dean finally asks as he hefts himself up and apologizes to the winded Castiel.

“See what?” Gabriel truly had seen nothing and his brows knit in confusion.

“Some… THING.” Castiel eloquently said, moving his hands as if it would help Gabriel understand.

“It was the demon, or part of the demon? A minion?” Dean explained, pacing the length of the bed in thought. Gabriel frowned before he felt a presence at his back.

“What was it, Sam?” Gabriel queries, for once entirely serious as he glanced at the blank space behind him.

“Blagdon.”

Dean nods as his brother’s disembodied voice carried across the room. Gabriel reached out a hand into the cold space beside him and let Sam feed off him a bit so he could talk more easily and possibly manifest. Sam slightly materialized, appearing more like a hologram than anything. Completely transparent and without color, but he continued talking without moving his mouth.

“He’s gaining energy from the amount of people in the house now. He was weak when Gabriel moved in since there was nobody but me to torment and abuse. Gabriel alone didn’t have enough energy for Blagdon to do more than a few parlor tricks. But three healthy, sound bodied living men? Three men he wanted to devour as children? You guys are all in trouble. I’m going to tell you what I told Gabriel when he moved in. Get out of here, run, please! He will kill you, he will break you! I don’t want you guys to die just because I’m here, especially you, Dean.”

Dean’s face became mulish and set, “I’m not leaving you again, Sammy. I left you once, I’m not doing it again. Ever.” Dean all but growled. His mind would not be changed and the same went with the other two.

“Gabriel won’t leave, Dean won’t leave. I’m stuck here too, Sam. Sorry.”

“You guys are idiots.” Sam muttered, shaking his head.

\--

The night went on without incident, but after the attack, Castiel couldn’t fall asleep. Dean stayed up with him and they talked until the morning light filtered into the bedroom. Dean stilled as he watched the golden light wash over Castiel’s tanned skin. His eyes all but glowed as he looked steadily at him, not even the heavy bags detracted from his appearance and so Dean was compelled. He leaned forward oh so slowly before he pressed his lips gently to Castiel’s plush, waiting lips. It was slow, tender, questioning. It was perfect. They broke away slowly, Castiel slowly opening his eyes before smiling at Dean. It wasn’t one of his bitter smiles or fake smiles, but a real smile that lit up his face and Dean had never seen anyone more beautiful. The moment was shattered, however, by the sound of a thousand elephants stampeding through the house.

“Gabriel’s awake.” Castiel snorted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing. He stretched his body like a cat, revealing just how flexible he could be and it piqued Dean’s interest into just how flexible the man was.

Castiel shrugged on a shirt, covering up his tattooed torso and exited the room. Dean stayed still for a moment, wondering whatever caused such a strange and broken man to get wings tattooed to his back, before he too stood and left the room. 

He came down the stairs to see Gabriel in the kitchen, whipping up some pancakes and chattering to a spot by the fridge. Dean wanted to comment but Castiel raised a hand and gestured to the living room. They settled on the couch and Castiel smiled, turning on the tv as he murmured, “let them have their moment, he was talking to Sam. He can.. feel the vibrations of Sam responses? Emotions? He explained it to me but I don’t quite understand to be honest, but they have found a way to communicate with each other. I can’t even feel them, they’re so in tune with each other. Don’t forget that there’s a large chance Gabriel will have to lose Sam forever once Pamela gets rid of the demon. It will tear him to pieces, but his love will be free.”

Dean watched the sadness flit across Castiel’s face before the mask slid back in place and the bitter smile returned as he started flipping through the channels.

\--

A few weeks went by and Dean settled into the routine of the house. Blagdon hadn’t reared it’s ugly head  
since the attack on Castiel, but Sam assured them he was still lurking and to be on high alert. 

“I have my cell on me if you need something, Gabe.” Castiel fussed, shrugging on his jacket as Dean waited.

“Guys, I’m not your child, here. Go on your date, don’t worry, I have my own babysitter. Right, Sam?” Gabriel called over his shoulder, chuckling when he felt Sam’s giggled response.

Gabriel leaned against the doorframe as he watched Castiel get into Dean’s prized Impala with a fond smile. He couldn’t be happier for his baby bro and he was allowed his moments of weakness. He was a big brother, it was his job. He waited until the tail lights disappeared before he closed the door and made his way up to the bathroom. He was taking this time to bathe and that was that, he was going to enjoy being in his house with Castiel and Dean gone, though Sam apparently had other ideas.

Gabriel stripped as the water filled the tub and he nearly jumped as hands ghosted along his shoulders and down his arms. It only took a split second for him to recognize Sam’s energy and he all but melted into the embrace. He smiled coyly over his shoulder before sinking into the devilishly hot water. He moaned, low and long, at the feeling of warmth seeping into his bones.

He felt a cold hand run over his head before images began flashing through his mind of all the things Sam would love to do to him, and some were very, very creative. It had to have been the fastest his dick had ever come to life, but by the time the images stopped his dick was throbbing and he was panting with need. A hand ghosts down his torso and enclosed his dick in an icy grip. He jolted at the cold sensation on his heated flesh before he stuttered out a moan. It suddenly felt like multiple frigid hands touching him all over as the main one leisurely pumped his dick until his entire body froze up and he shuddered out his release into the cooling water. A breeze flitted across his forehead and lips before Sam’s presence faded, obviously having used all his energy.

It took a few minutes for Gabriel to catch his breath before he pulled the plug and got out of the bath, toweling himself off as he made his way to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and lifted his arms to start fixing his hair and froze as his reflection didn’t move. It stared at him steadily and he slowly lowered his arms and backed up; mirrors had always skeeved him out and his worst nightmare was coming to life as he watched his face break out into an unnatural grin with an unholy light in it’s eyes. His reflection’s mouth slowly opened until it was impossibly wide, the skin tore and the eyes burst forth. Gabriel was scrambling out the bathroom door at a dead run with a towel clutched to his waist, all but falling over himself as he ran outside the house and slammed the car door behind him. He rested his head on the steering wheel as the biting cold settled on his bare, wet skin and he sobbed.

\--

Hours later, Gabriel was startled from his slumped position in his car by rapping on the window. He jolted and looked up to see Castiel staring in with a deep frown. He pushed the door open and stumbled out, shaking with cold and aching everywhere from staying in his frigid, cramped car for hours.

“Why the hell are you naked in the car in this cold as balls temperature?”

Gabriel began shivering even harder at the mention of the cold and Castiel shrugged off his trenchcoat and wrapped it around him as Gabriel did his best to relay the incident through chattering teeth. When he finished, Castiel stared at Dean and nodded resolutely, “It’s time to call Pam.”

\--

“She’ll come in tomorrow.” Dean says after he hangs up, settling down onto the couch next to Castiel.

They snuggled all together as Gabriel put on a film. After the events of the day, Gabriel refused to be alone anywhere in the house and he stayed so close he was almost touching them anywhere there was a reflective surface. Dean and Castiel both didn’t want to think about trying to sleep with Gabriel in the room with them.

The evening went by uneventfully and they figured, after a quick dinner, that it was possibly safe to go to bed. Castiel and Dean opted to share a bed and let Gabriel take the mattress on the floor, since he refused to be separated from them, even with Sam shielding the room from Blagdon. Castiel had a feeling he wanted to protect them just as much as himself and that’s why he demanded they sleep in the same room.

“I’m going to go take a shower, okay? You two stay here. I feel better knowing you two are together than worried one of you is being attacked.” Dean murmured, pulling out a spare set of clothes and heading off to the shower.  
“It’s not us I’m worried about.” Castiel whispered towards Dean’s retreating back.

To offset the worry, Gabriel pulled out a deck of cards and began a round of Go Fish with Castiel. They were half way through the game when the floor vibrated with the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. The two were sprinting out the door and towards the bathroom before either could think and Castiel kicked down the door.

Dean lay naked across the bathroom floor, purple bruises blossoming on his back and neck, as well as cuts criss crossed over his pale, freckled flesh. It was by far the most violent of all the attacks and Gabriel was reaching his tipping point. Castiel had already sprung into action, picking up his boyfriend and heaving him down the hall and into the bedroom. Gabriel snapped out of it and turned off the shower, grabbing his rubbing alcohol, peroxide, tape, and gauze as he rushed back into the room, all while thoroughly avoiding the mirror above the sink.

Castiel had Dean’s head in his lap and was running his hands gently through his hair, softly murmuring to him as Gabriel hunkered down, warning about the stings and such before getting to work cleaning out the multiple gashes. It took almost an hour due to the multitude of wounds, but all of them were cleaned out and Castiel lovingly rubbed ointment onto them. It was odd, Gabriel realised, that he never once took in the fact Dean was nude. He was easy on the eyes, so it surprised him, and that’s when he knew how royally screwed he was. He was so far over the edge and he knew that once Sam was gone, he’d never be the same again. 

That night, he laid awake and watched over the lovebirds, smiling as he felt Sam settle next to him and curl up against him.

“I love you, you know.” Gabriel whispered, a sad smile on his face, waiting for Sam to leave once again but this time he didn’t.

“I love you too, you moron.”

“We are so fucked.” Gabriel gave a sad laugh at that.

\--

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes, jerking with a start as he realised he had fallen asleep against the wall and was now wrapped up in the blanket from his bed. He looked up to the bed to see that Castiel and Dean had barely budged from the night before; Dean held fast to Castiel’s chest in a protective manner.

He shifted, his back aching from the horrible position as he stood up, cracking his back and rubbing his numb ass in hopes of regaining feeling. He stretched in a few directions, but the aching refused to leave. He quietly slipped out of the room and into his own, foregoing a shower after the last two bathroom events and just throwing on a new set of clothing. He felt hands ghosting over his shoulder and turned into Sam’s icy embrace. A feather like touch whispered over his lips and it was gone, just the scent of Sam moving across the room and to the hall to guide him.

Castiel and Dean found him two hours later lounging on the couch, partaking in a large batch of pancakes as he watched cartoons. Castiel cocked a brow and Gabriel grinned, gesturing to the kitchen, “There’s more for you guys, help yourselves!”

That’s how the spent the better part of the morning and into the afternoon, eating pancakes, talking and watching TV. Sam watched them with a smile from the hall, loving to see his brother so happy and his lover playing with him. He felt overwhelmed with joy just as he felt the tendrils of Blagdon curl around his ankles and yank him through the floor and into darkness.

Gabriel felt the snap in their connection and jolted, surprising the couple beside him.

“Gabriel?” Castiel questioned, squinting at him in confusion before following his gaze to the hall. “Sam.”

Dean turned around, thinking his brother would be there but the hall was pitch black and ominous.

“It took Sam.” Gabriel whispered, choking on a sob as Castiel reached over and hugged him desperately.

“We’ll save him, don’t you worry. Pamela is coming and she’ll fix this, I promise you.” He murmured into Gabriel’s hair, willing Dean not to bring up the possibility none of this would work and Sam being past saving. 

An hour later, a knock on the door brought them out of their sombre thoughts and Dean got up to answer it. Pamela was on the other side with two bags and a giant book in her hands.

“Why the long faces?”

Gabriel knit his brows in confusion, but before he could say anything Dean muttered, “It took Sammy.”

Her smile slid off her face and she pushed her way into the house, dumping everything on the living room table with the help of Dean and Castiel as guides. They all gathered around as she explained the multitude of exorcisms she would approach in hopes that one of them would work since the Roman Exorcism had failed before shooing Dean and Castiel off to gather the supplies she hadn’t had on hand. It was at this moment she turned suddenly to Gabriel, face grave.

“If none of these work, Sam will be lost, Gabriel. Only use this if you truly would do anything, and I mean anything for Sam.” She whispered hurriedly, handing him a soft bag and a page ripped from an obviously old tome.

She got up and left the room to retrieve the others and he uncrumpled the paper and looked it over, feeling his heart still. He knew, without a doubt, that if it came down to it he would do this. Anything for his Sam, even if that meant this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gabriel glanced around his living room, staring as Castiel slowly petted Dean’s face. Dean was distraught over his brother, knowing that either way he’d never see him again. Whether this worked and Sam was freed or they failed and he was devoured, Sam would no longer be on this plain of existence. Pamela was setting up her placement, trying her best to find the exact places to put down the incense on the large sigil on the floor that Castiel had drawn for her in chalk.

Gabriel helped her verbally with placement if she asked, knowing she’d punch him in the netherbits if he took pity on her disability. Once everything was set up, Gabriel took in a deep breath, knowing everything could go wrong as Pamela called out to Blagdon, demanding it’s presence. Dean and Castiel broke apart and flanked Pamela, like they could protect her from the demonic beast. The room darkened and a dark mass started to take shape in the upper right corner of the room, tendrils licking at the walls as it slid down, like a liquid, to the floor. As it slowly took shape, beads of blood began to slide down from the ceiling.

“Don’t let it shock you, boys. It’s an illusion.” Pamela stated, voice strong as she faced the being, waiting for it to slink into the circle she called him to.

“Where is the boy.” Pamela called out, her arms crossing in front of her. The demon had taken it’s form and had entered the circle.

It stood tall, it’s form misty as if wearing a cloak made from shadows, though it’s face was clear and sharp. It looked just like it had against the TV screen; skeletal, warped, with an unnatural grin and rotted bits of flesh hanging down from bits and pieces of it’s face. It’s mouth didn’t move, but it’s voice rang through the room, deep and powerful. A gimmick, really, and though they all knew it, it still put everyone on edge.

“The boy is with me, not like it matters to you. He’s weak and useless, barely a morsel worthy of my time.” 

Sam slowly formed, black tentacle like bonds holding him at the feet of the demon. He was struggling, but his form flickered. The only reason they could see him was because Blagdon wished it, he had no power, and Gabriel could feel that. He was slowly sucking every drop of energy from Sam’s soul and it made Gabriel livid.

Pamela snorted and lit up the candle and incense at her feet, both Gabriel and Castiel standing beside her to make sure the demon didn’t try anything funny. Dean had stepped back when the demon had shown itself, not frightened but wary.

It was at this point Pamela began muttering in latin from memory, the demon just laughed at her and Sam continued to grow fainter- he was being absorbed, and fast.

“Malum tibi offerimus, tu venenum. Relinqu-”

Pamela was flung into a wall as the demon all but cackled, slowly moving towards them as Pamela groaned, whimpering as she tried to move. It was as she attempted to stand up and fell down they realised her leg was bent at an awful angle, but that didn’t stop her. She started the exorcism from the beginning, now sure it was the correct one.

“Silence!” It cried, slamming Pamela’s head into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Dean growled low in his throat and went to attack the creature. Castiel had just grabbed his arm to stop him when Blagdon faced them, using it’s energy to knock the trio to the ground, binding them with it’s force.

Sam grew fainter and Gabriel fought against his bonds, looking constantly towards Pamela’s slumped form. Dean and Castiel were holding hands, he had no idea how they could move under the force. It was like a bookcase filled with anvils was slowly crushing them. He wanted to weep, because he knew there was only one thing left to do, and it was the one thing he had wished he didn’t have to. 

“Let me go and I’ll give you what you want.” Gabriel yelled, squirming still against the bonds.

“What are you doing?” Castiel hissed, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel whispered, begging, before looking up at Blagdon.

“And what do I want?”

“To walk among humans. Leave the house, gain new victims.”

The weight lifted off of him and he got up, noting that the other two stayed prone on the floor. Castiel looked scared and Gabriel had to close his eyes and look away. He had to protect them. He had to protect Sam. No more cowardice.

“Go on, then. Just know that if you are bluffing, not only will you regret it, your pet and brethren will too.”

Gabriel pulled the little bag free from his jacket pocket and pulled out an ornate incense burner and some strange, crimson liquid. He stared at the wrinkled piece of paper before raising his eyes to lock with Sam’s. He felt Sam’s panic, begging him to not go through with it, but knew that if he backed down now his brother and friends would more than likely be killed.

He ignored the eyes boring into his head, Castiel’s concern more than obvious as he began to read the latin off the page, lighting the incense when instructed and uncorking the vial. He whispered the words, “Venite ad me. Esto vir mecum. Tolle super me homo et vivet.” Before downing the contents of the vial.

The demon barked a laugh, turning into mist as it entered Gabriel’s body. Castiel cried out in horror, but he was held fast. He felt tears welling in his eyes as he saw Gabriel turn in on himself as the mist cleared.

He slowly stood, looking around and taking in everything with his new eyes. Gabriel’s body slowly turned around to look at Castiel and Dean, and Castiel growled low in his throat. The terror was gone and only anger remained as he stared at Gabriel’s pitch black eyes and exaggerated grin.

“Get out of his body! He’s not yours!” Castiel yelled, struggling more against the bonds. Blagdon flicked his wrist and slammed Castiel’s head down hard, knocking him out cold.

Dean looked around, the only one still conscious and alive, and looked to his brother. Sam looked crushed, absolutely crushed, and Blagdon seemed to have seen this as well. It laughed, full bodied and foreign to see in that body.

“Poor Sammy Winchester.” Blagdon crowed, reaching for Sam.

“Get away from him, you freak!” Dean yelled, thrashing against the binds now that the creature was going after his brother.

It was like a ligature had been tied around his neck; he couldn’t breathe and his vision swam. White and grey licked at his vision until it went black. 

There no longer were witnesses to what would happen.

“Now that the vermin have been taken care of, it’s just you and me, Sam.”

Blagdon knelt in front of the ghost, smiling at the misty ropes of itself holding Sam fast. It was just about to touch Sam, suck his energy, when the first splitting pain in it’s skull happened.

It cried out, grabbing at it’s head as it happened again and again. It fell to it’s knees, clutching at it’s ears, eyes, everything. Thick, crimson liquid began to seep from his eyes and ears, globs of it coughed from it’s mouth as it slowly slumped to the ground, unmoving.

The bonds around Sam broke and he immediately skittered to where Gabriel lay motionless on the floor. Panic, fear, and extraordinary sadness filled him as he placed his hands gently on the lifeless face of his lover. With a broken sob, he leaned forward and gave him their last kiss. This was the end and with a whisper of his lovers name, Sam was enveloped in light and torn away from the mortal plane.

Castiel stirred, jolting awake and sitting up, looking around at the damage Blagdon had wrought. His heart stilled as he spotted Gabriel laying on the ground. He scrambled forward, calling his name as he collapsed next to his big brother. His hands shook as he reached down to frame Gabriel’s lifeless face, moving it to face him. He felt a sob escape him as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel and lifted him up in his arms.

Dean snapped awake as Castiel let out a soul crushing wail of despair. He clambered up and took in the scene and ran to Castiel, wrapping his arms around the wide eyed, sobbing man.

“Cas? Cas! Pull yourself together!”

“My brother is DEAD, Dean!”

“So is mine! He’s gone!”

“Sam was already dead when we started this, Gabe-”

“It was his choice, Castiel.”

They looked up to where Pam was slowly attempting to lift herself up from where she had been tossed, cursing under her breath as she tried to move on her broken leg. Dean hurried over and helped her to her feet, carrying her over to where Gabriel laid. “It was either Sam gets devoured and us killed or Gabriel takes his own life to save Sam and us by destroying the demon. Gabriel loved Sam this much, Castiel. Know that it was his choice to make this sacrifice.”

“What is this shit? It’s not blood.” Dean asked, rubbing Castiel’s back slowly.

“It’s an ancient potion, if you will. It locks the demon inside the drinker’s body. The demon tried to leave him and it came out as this instead. It’s not pretty and it kills both the ‘host’ and the demon, that’s why it was a last resort.”

Dean winced, but didn’t ask anymore, looking down at Castiel with sadness.

Castiel continued to cry into Gabriel’s chest and it took almost twenty minutes for Dean and Pam to pry his dead body from Castiel’s hands.

It would take a very, very long time for Castiel to get over his big brothers death, but he would lean on Dean and the two eventually married and had a child using a surrogate as the mother. Castiel insisted on calling him Gabriel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's tiny, but it was best to be alone. The art in this chapter was once again done by the lovely figdrawsthings on tumblr.

epilogue

He stared down at the pristine fields that he knew marked the afterlife, but he could feel no joy about being out of stasis. Gabriel was gone- his Gabriel. He wanted to cry, to scream, to yell, but all he felt was empty.

“Sammy?”

Sam spun around, nearly tripping over the crimson wings he hadn’t even noticed were attached to him. There Gabriel stood, the sun shining off his golden hair, highlighting the six golden wings stretching out from his back. He was smiling, his eyes shining as he opened his arms and Sam ran into them. They held tightly onto each other and there they found peace in paradise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this since I really had a blast writing it. I've done doodles for this myself if you'd like to see them.
> 
> Link my doodles: http://winterofashes.tumblr.com/post/110470803353/doodles-i-did-for-my-sabriel-big-bang-challenge


End file.
